Second Time Around
by gillybean83
Summary: Professor Winters has been appointed the new muggle studdies teacher at Hogworts, She faces good and bad times, but with the unexpected friendships with Snape and Black can she get through it all.
1. Chapter 1

The rain was lashing down as the train pulled into the station, umbrellas being put up as people exited the train. Michelle reached up on the shelf and picked off the two bags she had brought, and queued waiting to exit. She dragged the bags to the edge of the door and struggled putting them onto the platform.

'Oh shit!' she whispered to herself, she'd forgotten her coat. She ran back to the seat and grabbed her coat, jolting forward as the train began to move.

'No, no, why are we moving, my cases are on the platform.' She shouted at no one in particular. The passengers all looked through her showing no emotion. She went to the door and watched as her bags going in the opposite direction to her, hitting the glass in frustration.

Michelle got off at the next station; she walked the length of the platform to the shuttered ticket office. She looked up and down the dark platform, spotting a guard crouching over a bin.

'Sir?' She shouted making the man jump.

'Yes Miss?' He said, looking at her twice.

'When is the next train to Hogsmead? I was on the last one that just came through, but stupidly did get off at the correct stop. Also my bags are on the platform at Hogsmead station, do you think someone would have moved them for me?' She said her eyes welling up with tears.

'There are no more trains to Hogsmead till tomorrow, as for your bags; Melvin is working tonight at Hogsmead so hopefully he'll pick them up before the students do.' He said smiling to himself, thinking of Melvin looking through those bags at her undies.

'Oh great, well how far is Hogwarts from here?' She asked tears escaping.

'About 3 miles; up that way.' He said pointing to the fields to her left, and sniggered.

'Right, well I'll walk it then.' She picked up her hand bag and coat and started walking across the fields.

'Hold on!' A frustrated voice said, wrapping himself up in his dressing gown. He unbolted the wooden doors and pointed his wand out into the darkness.

'Hi.' Michelle said, moving her rain soaked face towards the wand light.

'Who the hell are you?' He said, glaring at her.

'I'm Professor Michelle Winters; I'm taking over from Professor Chilton as Muggle Studies teacher.' She said shivering, hoping he'd let her in soon.

'If you're a Professor, why didn't you come in with the others?' He said looking at her suspiciously as she wiped a drip of rain from her nose.

'I missed my stop on the train; I walked from the station at Wingate.'

'Really. Well wait here while I go and speak with Dumbledore.' He said shaking his head and shutting the door on her.

She sat down on the steps, looking at the sorry state of her heels. She took her handkerchief off and tried to wipe the mud from her legs, a futile action. After 20 minutes of waiting, Michelle wrapped her coat up around herself tighter as she shivered against the cold rain. The door opened, Michelle looked up at the light.

'Merlin's beard! Miss Winters you must be froze to the bone.' An old gentleman said, holding out his hand to her.

'Oh, sorry I'm late.' She said standing, picking up her bag trying to hold in a sneeze.

'Argus, go and call Madam Pomfrey, I will escort Miss Winters up to the hospital wing.'

Dumbledore said, taking out his wand and conjuring up a fleece blanket.

'Oh no, I'm fine honestly, I just need a good soak and change of clothes, clothes…' She said bursting into tears remembering that she had no clothes till her bags were found. 'My luggage is lost, I have no clean clothes.' She said looking down at her grubby clothing.

'Well, we'll have to sort that out, now follow me.' She followed the professor down to the dungeon section of the castle, lighting the lanterns as they went. He stopped outside a small wooden door, the plaque she noticed said. 'Potions'. Dumbledore knocked on the door, and then turned to look at Michelle.

'We need our Muggle Studies teacher fit and well for the start of term, if you're sure you won't go to the hospital wing…' His voice trailed off as the potions room door opened. A tall slender man with dark greasy hair stood, looking very unimpressed.


	2. Chapter 2

'Ah Severus, this is, Professor Winters. Professor Winters this is Professor Snape. If I may dodge the formal introductions, Severus could you fix Miss Winters a little potion to keep flu at bay, Mr Filch thought it necessary to leave her in the rain for 20 minutes.' He said, not really asking.

'Certainly Professor' he said opening the door and signalling for them both to enter.

'Alas, I will leave you two to it as I was enjoying a most restful dream and want to make the most of it.' He said smiling and closing the door behind him. Professor Snape walked around the table, glancing at her legs and feet noting how covered in mud she was. She caught him looking, and awkwardly tried to hide on the other side of his table, clumsily knocking over a glass beaker.

'Please, Miss Winters refrain from moving from that seat, I spend a lot of time tidying this room.' He said shaking his head.

'Sorry Professor Snape, I…appreciate your help, really I think I'm fine.' She said watching him put lumpy things into a cauldron.

'Do you want a potion or not?' He said stressfully, 'geez these teachers had real attitude issues.

'No! I'm fine as I told Dumbledore. If you'll just show me to my room then I'd be very grateful.' She said her frustration getting to her.

'Fine! Where exactly did Dumbledore say you were to stay?' He asked tapping his foot.

'He didn't.' She said, sighing at the pig headedness of this guy.

'Great! Well, you sit there and don't move. I'll find out for you.' He left the room, glancing back her as she moved on her seat. Once he'd gone, she slid off the stool and went over to the blazing fire. She turned her back to it warming herself, her eyes feeling heavy. The clock in the potions room chimed 1am, making her jump as the door flew open.

'I told you to stay where you were!' The grumpy potions master said, storming over to her, he looked livid.

'I haven't broken anything, I'm cold, and I needed to warm up.' She said moving back onto the stool. She watched him nervously looking around the room, checking to see if anything was missing or broken.

'What did the headmaster say? Don't worry I haven't stolen anything.' She said taking complete offence to the rude bastard.

'Professor Dumbledore is sadly fast asleep and is unable to be woken till the morning.' He spat.

'Well, I'll be off then.' She said grabbing her coat and soaked bag, as she stood she wobbled feeling a little giddy. He walked over and steadied her.

'Stupid girl, follow me.' He said shaking his head at her. She was going to punch him if he wasn't careful. He led her through into what resembled a lounge and kitchen, modestly decorated a roaring fire in the corner. They continued into a bedroom.

'You may shower in there; I'll make a bed up for you in the lounge. Where is your luggage?' He asked looking back into the potions room for a suitcase.

'I lost it, a long story.' She sighed slipping off her heels. 'Thank you' she said dejectedly.

He pulled the bedroom door too, glancing in before it clicked shut; seeing her reflection in the mirror as she switched the shower on. He got linen from the cupboard and made a bed on the chase next to the dwindling fire, before going back into his bedroom. He gathered her clothing placing it into a bag, he placed some of his spare robes on the bed, watching the steam escaping from the bathroom door and hearing the shower running over her. He'd not had a woman in his shower before, in his room for that matter.

She switched off the shower, stepping out covering herself up with a towel. After drying herself she walked into the bedroom. Laid on the bed were some black robes similar to the ones Snape was wearing, she dropped the towel and started to put them on when she noticed other clothes on a chair. She took the robes off figuring they were meant for him and dressed in the other set. After dressing she brushed out her hair and made her way back into the lounge area. Severus was in the kitchen; he brewed a potion and put 3 drops of it into a cup of tea, making sure it wasn't in his. He looked up as he saw her walk into the room. Her long wet ginger hair, cascading over his green slytherin hoodie, looking down to see that was all she was wearing; he inwardly thought how sexy she looked.

'Thank you for the top, I'll give it back to you as soon as I can.' She said sitting on the sofa next to the fire.

'I'd left robes for you, but as you have already taken my jumper, I suppose you'll have to use it.' He said shaking his head, only really annoyed because he's never be able to wear it again without imagining her naked body inside it. He handed her the tea.

'I'm sorry I thought they were for you, I didn't realise. I'll change?' She said standing; she shouldn't stand he thought as he looked at her long tanned legs.

'No! It's fine, drink your tea. Good night.' He said taking his own tea into his room and pulling the door closed so only a small gap was visible. She sipped her tea, looking onto the dying fire. Her thoughts were all over the place, what a mess it had all been from the start. She began to sob silently, not wanting him to hear. He got into his bed, the gap just enough to watch her, he noticed the way she looked so down and dejected, he thought he even saw tears. She picked up a book from the side table opening it. He watched as she looked through his potions book, wondering if she was actually interested. Her eyes became heavy, as she leaned on the back of the sofa, the book slipping out of her hand and landing softly on the rug. Severus crept out of bed. He picked up the book and placed it back on the side, he pulled the blanket over her more, watching the softness of her face in the fire light, before returning to his room.

The next morning Michelle woke with a start. She looked around her and took a few minutes to recognise where she had stayed. In front of the fire were her clothes she'd worn yesterday with a note attached.

Miss Winters,

Your laundered clothes please return my jumper to the bag provided for cleaning. Breakfast is served in the Great Hall at 6 until 9 am. Lock the door as you leave.

Professor Snape.

She washed and changed leaving the jumper as requested in the bag, before leaving. She locked the door and made her way up to the great hall. She walked past a large mirror on the way and stopped. Her white blouse was missing a button, she straighten her skirt so it looked longer and pinched her cheeks as she had no makeup. Wow what a mess she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

She was greeted as she entered the Great Hall by Professor Dumbledore; he waved her over to the staff table, signalling for her to sit in the available seat next to him. She nervously looked up and down the long table, looking for Professor Snape.

'Good morning' she said to Dumbledore.

'Good morning Professor, I need to speak with you about how to find my missing luggage and where I'll be sleeping.' She said matter of fact kind of way.

'Yes, my dear all in good time. I trust you slept well, sorry about not being very with it, I'm afraid once I start one of my dreams it takes a lot for me to be dragged out.' He replied smiling, waving to someone behind her. She turned to see Professor Snape strutting in glancing at her briefly, before returning his gaze to the floor. Michelle smiled politely at Dumbledore and made her way over to the staff table, squeezing herself in between Snape and a giant of a teacher.

'Thank you, for all your help last night.' She said, as Snape turned his head slightly he breathed in the perfumed scent of her hair, feeling intoxicated by it.

'It was not something I had a choice in, so thanks are not necessary.' He said, hoping no one heard about the events of last night.

'I see, well I hopefully won't inconvenience you further.' She said, blushing with embarrassment.

'Sniverllus! Are you flattering the ladies again?' A voice said from in front of them. Michelle and Snape looked up to see a tall, dark haired guy looking at them.

'What are you doing in here dog?' Snape asked glaring at him.

'For me to know and you to keep on guessing, now is anyone going to introduce me to this beautiful creature?' He said looking at Michelle, smiling coolly.

'Sirius my old friend, it's good to see you. This is Professor Winters, the Muggle studies teacher.' The giant said from her right-hand side.'

'Ah Hagrid, good to see you too, been too long. Miss Winters, glad to make your acquaintance.' He said offering his hand. She held hers out, not breaking eye contact; his eyes were a light shade of brown and very intriguing. He kissed her hand gently, playfully looking up at her with those eyes.

'Nice to meet you too, if you'll excuse me, I need to speak to Dumbledore.' She said taking her hand back, chasing after an escaping Dumbledore. She caught up with him in the hall.

'Sir please, I only have the clothing I'm in and I really don't think Professor Snape can put up with me for another night.' She pleaded.

'Hmmm, that is distressing. Leave it with me, have some breakfast and I'll have something sorted for you.' He said, touching her softly on the arm. She hugged him hard. Then started heading back into the Great Hall. She sat at the far end of the table away from the heated debate between Snape and the cocky one.

'Sirius, I have no idea how you got in here, but surely filch has rules about mutts being aloud in school.' Snape spat, clenching his fork in his hand.

'Oh dear Sniverllus are you losing your temper? What you need is a woman? Oh hang on, sorry they no self-respecting woman would ever go near you.' He said baiting the potions master.

'Actually Sirius, he had Professor Winters in his room last night.' Hagrid said smirking, nudging him.

' Oh really? Did you drug her or what?' Sirius said laughing. He glanced over at Michelle, looking her up and down admiring her beautiful legs.

'I had no choice in the matter; Dumbledore just dumped her on me.' Snape said also glancing in her direction, hoping she didn't hear him.

'Sirius! Severus! Follow me please!' Dumbledore called from the doorway.

The two wizards glared at each other, but followed together. Michelle watched curiously, the headmaster seemingly enjoying seeing the two wizards' trying their hardest to ignore each other. Michelle chatted to Professors Flitwick and McGonagall, musing over the up and coming term and the Halloween Party they were already planning. Shell finished up her bacon and eggs, looking around for the headmaster. She sat patiently, watching the door as the other professor left. After a few minutes, Sirius and Snape returned.

'Miss Winters, it looks like you and I will be making a trip to the Station in Hogsmead. Then you have the pleasure of Sniverllus showing you around.' Sirius said smiling at her, in a take me to bed kind of way.

'Thank you.' She said noticing Snape shaking his head.

'Professor Snape, I don't want to burden you, I am more than capable of finding my own way around.' She said standing, pushing her chair back under the table. The disgust on his face was apparent.

'I have been asked by Dumbledore, therefore I shall oblige. I will meet you at 1.30pm after luncheon.' He said turning tail and leaving nothing but a trail of black robes. She shook her head focusing on an amused looking Sirius; she smiled, pushing grumpy to the back of her mind. The walk to Hogsmead was a fairly short one and over far too quickly for Sirius. The rain had begun to fall again, and it was far too windy for a brolly.

'So Miss Winters, how old are you? I ask as I'm trying to remember you from Hogwarts when I was growing up.' He said looking briefly at her, then smiling as he noted the alarmed look on his face.

'I um, I am 27. I attended Durmstung as my father is German and my mother English.' She said, trying to relax.

'I see, well that explains it. My name is Sirius, Sirius Black.' He said feeling strangely nervous himself.

'You're a Black? Are you any relation to Regulus Black?' She asked stopping and facing him.

'Yes Regulus was my brother. But how did you know him?' He said smiling.

'We were great friends while I was at school; he stayed with us on an exchange.' She said remembering fondly there times together. She paused for a second.

'Did you say was your brother?' She said, her heart sinking.

'Yes, Regulus died just over a year ago.' He said sadly, looking into her sad blue eyes, as they filled with tears.

'No! Oh poor Regulus, we wrote to each other for so long, until he said he must stop. I begged him to continue but never heard from him again. How did it happen?' She said tears escaping; Sirius linked his arm with hers for support. He knew the sadness she felt.

'He was killed by the dark lord; you see e became a death eater. He tried to break out from the dark lord's power and was killed for trying.' He said his voice breaking slightly; he'd not talked about Regulus to anyone since his death.

'I'm so sorry.' She said breaking down. 'It's such a shock, I …' She tried to finish, but Sirius held her which made her sob harder. He stroked her hair remembering the times he'd seen Regulus reading secretively smiling to himself. After he held her for a few minutes, he gently pushed her away, pulling a hanky out from his coat pocket. She took it wiping her eyes, wow those eyes Sirius noticed, perfect blue, deep windows to her soul. He looked away quickly, regaining his composure.

'Come, we should get moving. We don't want to have to visit Severus for a tonic.' He said smiling; she smiled back her eyes giving away the sadness she still felt. He linked his arm with hers again as they trundled alone to the station. Upon arrival, it looked closed up, Michelle sighed.

'It's closed, never mind, I'll just get these washed again.' She said placing the hanky into her pocket.

'Nonsense, it'll be open, they're expecting the student through this afternoon.' He said tapping loudly on the hatch.

'What?' A voice sounded from inside the hatch.

'I am Professor Black from Hogwarts.' He said winking at her smiling. 'I have with me a young lady who has lost her luggage on this station.' He said winking at her, making her feel comfortable.

'Huh! Yes lost luggage, I found it yesterday, Miss Winters?' The voice said.

'Yes that's right.' She replied feeling a little foolish speaking to a wooden hatch.

'Ah yes, I sent it back to London, should be arriving there now.' The voice said. 'Now leave me in peace.'

'Well, London is no good, Miss Winters needs it now! Can you have it sent back with the new students?' Sirius asked, shouting through the hatch. The hatch opened enough for a letter to be posted out.

Notice to customers,

Any luggage sent to the London depot, will only be returned if proof of identification is sent directly to the lost luggage manager Barry.

'Great help you are…' Sirius started but was cut off by the soft touch on his arm; he gazed down to the wet, cold hand, and then followed it up to the cold face.

'Please, I'll send an owl, don't worry.' She said gently, smiling at his attempt to sort it for her.

'What are you going to do for clothing?' He said, standing up straight, taking her hands and rubbing them in his. She was frozen.

'I'll be fine for a few days, it won't take long I'm sure and besides, Professor McGonagall said I could borrow some. This made Sirius laugh hard.

'She's twice the size of you; you'll look like a vintage corpse.' She laughed with him, he had a point.

'Not to worry, come let us get back before we turn into ice cubes.' She said linking her arm with his. He took off his jacket placing it around her soaked shoulders, she protested but to no avail. They chatted all the way back to the castle like old friends, exchanging stories of Regulus. As they entered the Great Hall, a whisper swept around the room, all eyes looking at them as Shell removed the coat and handed it to a drenched Sirius.

'Thank you.' She said smiling sweetly, before noticing the way people were staring.

'No problems, once your settled I'll send you an owl, I'd really like to talk some more.' He said taking her hand and kissing the top of it, making her blush.

'Sirius, Michelle, I do hope your search proved fruitful?' Dumbledore approached them beaming at the pair.

'Sadly not Professor, they have sent her luggage back to London and she has to apply for it to be returned. Sirius answered, reluctantly releasing Shells' hand.

'Oh dear, well hopefully we can get this problem sorted soon. Severus?' He said looking around and spotting the potions master glaring in there general direction.

'Yes sir?' He answered standing and approaching them.

'Ah Severus, could you show Michelle to her room now. I'm sure she'll want to get dried.' Dumbledore said smiling at the annoyed expression on Snapes face.

'Yes, certainly, this way!' He said clicking his fingers at her. She smiled at Dumbledore and Sirius before leaving. She chased after Severus who was on a route march. The descended a set of stone step down to the dungeon where she had stayed the previous night.

'I thought Muggle studies were on the 3rd floor?' She asked pulling out from her pocket the map she had been sent.

'For some absurd reason, Dumbledore has moved you to the classroom near mine. With a hope should you get into difficulty I can assist you.' He said a smile creeping on his face as he watched her try to keep up with him.

'I see, well I hope we can get along, I am new to this and I need all the advice I can get.' She said smiling, trying desperately to lighten the atmosphere. She was shocked when he stopped and approached her, making her back up to the wall, he stood very close to her, him breathing in that scent and her, trying to keep her cool.

'Miss Winters, the only advice I will give you is to keep your mouth shut and leave me alone.' He said, noticing there close proximity and feeling the sudden urge to keep that mouth quiet by putting his lips over the top. She noticed him smelling her and flinched.

'Why are you sniffing me?' She said, bringing him back to Earth with a bang.

'You smell Miss Winters of that filthy mongrel Sirius. Another piece of advice you should find useful is to stay away from him!' He said turning and stalking off down the hall. She followed but stayed a few paces behind. He stopped dead outside a small wooden door, he unlocked it and handed her the key.

'There!' He said, turning and walking away. She looked back at him, watching him go.

'Thank you' she called after him. He ignored it and went into his own room.


	4. Chapter 4

Michelle opened the door and entered. The room was beautiful; tables scattered and set ready to be filled with students and a mahogany teacher's desk stood at the front. She walked to the back slowly and opened the next door. Inside was a living room, similar to that of Snape, same fireplace, the bedroom was in the same place too, she lay back on the bed and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes. She didn't realise how long she'd been asleep but she was woken by a tapping at her door. She stood, and went to open it. Outside was a beautiful black dog, waiting patiently with a package, a note attached reading, Miss Winters. She took it inside letting the dog in too.

Miss Winters,

I feel to blame for not getting your luggage back today, for that I am sorry. I have included a small gift, a few things that you should never be without so i am told by my trusted cousin Tonks (who helped me choose) hope they are of some help. This is my way of saying thank you for our chat earlier, I haven't spoken of Regs to anyone since he died, and I hope we can do it again soon.

Sirius (pad foot) Black.

She absentmindedly stroked the dog, reading the note several times, wiping her eyes think about Sirius and her loss of Regs. She put the note to one side and opened the package. Inside was a pair of black trousers, one white and one black t's, some panties and a bra, socks, pyjamas and some jeans and a fleece Gryffindor jumper. Inside a smaller package was a wash bag containing a tooth brush, and essential toiletries. She smiled at the dog.

'Hey fellas, if I give you a note can you take it back to you master?' She said stroking him, rubbing between his ears. He cocked his head, licking her hand. She wrote a note back to Sirius.

Sirius,

Thank you so much, you have made my day. I really don't know how I can repay you for your kindness.

Please say thank you to Tonks, I'd be happy to meet with you again soon to discuss Regs some more, a subject I will never tire of. You have a very kind and beautiful dog. Please in future call me Michelle.

You're Friend

Michelle.

She tied the note to the dog, before making a big fuss of him; he nuzzled his nose into her hair as she stroked him. As she let the dog out of the door, she noticed Snape looking out of his door. He shook his head and went back in.

Snape stood moodily behind his closed door. Black, what an insufferable arsehole he thought. To think that disgusting dog had been in her room, doing god knows what. He was spying on her no doubt. He retook his stool next to a bubbling potion, going over in his head the horrid things he had said to her. God why was he so stupid, he had no manners and no friends either, why did he have to be such an arsehole to everyone. He stirred his potion, thinking of a way he could make it up to her, or at least by way of apologising. Then it hit him, he should offer her his sweater, after all she had worn it, and face it she had no other clothes. He went to his room and collected it from the bag which she had placed it in. He took a deep breath inhaling all the smells left on it, picturing her in it again naked underneath. He marched out of his room, and tapped on her door before he could change is mind. She opened the door; she smiled sweetly, even though he had been so horrible.

'Miss Winters i…' He started, but stopped as he looked at her top realising it was Sirius' quidditch hoody.

'Yes.' She said, looking up into his dark eyes.

'I…I was going to give you this to wear as you had nothing else and it already smelt of you, but I see my mongrel friend has already provided you with something.' He said the disappointment in his voice evident.

'Oh Severus, that is very kind of you, a girl can never have enough warm clothes especially with how gloomy the weather has been.' She said smiling and touching his arm with gratitude.

'I see, well I will be requiring it back as soon as your luggage is returned. Good night Miss Winters.' He said turning to walk away.

'Good Night Severus, call me Michelle. Thank you' she said, he never returned her gaze but she felt warmed by his act of kindness. She closed the door and placed the emerald green jumper on her bed.

The next day she went up to breakfast in her new black trousers and black t provided by Sirius, the trousers and top fitted very snuggly, and he had been spot on with al her sizes. As she walked into the great hall, she spotted Sirius talking to Dumbledore, he looked up as she entered and he admired her looking her up and down. She felt a mixture of uncomfortable and flattered. She looked the other direction and caught the frowning gaze of Snape. Chalk and cheese she thought smiling to herself. She took her seat next to Professor Flitwick and took some scrambled egg and some toast. Severus looked at her, she looked amazing in the clothes, and he looked over to Sirius who he imagined was thinking the same thing, they eyes met and they both glared, it was like fighting over territory Snape thought. He recoiled thinking why was he fighting over anything, he couldn't care less, beautiful women come and go, look at Lily. He stood his head and continued reading his paper. Sirius finished his conversation with Dumbledore and approached Michelle.

'Miss Winters, if I may just say you look very lovely today.' McGonagall and Flitwick sniggered.

'Thank you, you are so kind to have got these things for me.' She replied ignoring the sniggering.

'It is my pleasure, anything to ease my guilt for not recovering your luggage.' He said bowing. He smiled knowing this probably wasn't the whole reason but she liked his style. Just like Regulus always knowing what to say.

'Well, it was very kind.' She said blushing.

'I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to Hogsmead again, on Saturday, for dinner.' Sirius said looking down to his hand wondering where his nerve had gone. Severus raised his head from his paper, 'Another marauder with a silver tongue.' Snape thought.

'I'm busy Saturday, sorry.' She replied.

'No worries, it was only an idea.' He said glaring at Severus, as he looked on gloating.

'No wait, I'm busy because I arranged to cover Madam Hooch's Quidditch practice. You could come too if you like?' She said, smiling at him sweetly.

'I…' Sirius was interrupted by Snape.

'I think you'll find Miss Winters, I am in charge when Madam Hooch is away, therefore it is up to me who is in attendance and who isn't. Besides I really don't think it is good for the students to have a mangy rabid dog running around.' Snape spat, watching closely as Sirius' hand moved towards his pocket. Michelle noticed this too, and stood to defuse the situation.

'Professor Snape, I have no idea what problem you have with Mr Black or me or the entire population of England, but I really don't care to hear it every time I see you or hear you speak. Mr Black has just as much right to be here as you do, so please, do us all a favour and keep your bitterness to yourself.' She said, in a sickeningly polite way. Leaving the other professors looking on in amazement, Snape was speechless. Michelle left the Great Hall with Sirius, his mind buzzing thinking he could really get used to having someone fight his corner. A pang of guilt rose from her stomach, she never spoke out of turn usually, but she felt somewhat protective of Sirius.

After the students were sorted, Michelle noticed that Snape had not attended dinner. She made a plate up of Steak pudding, mash potatoes and gravy, placing it onto a tray and taking it down to the dungeons where Severus was. She knocked softy on the door. 

'Yes?' A cold voice answered.

'It's Shell.' She said coyly.

'What do you want?' He spat.

'May I speak with you?' She asked.

'Yes.' He said as he opened the door, he looked at those blue eyes shiny with remorse and breathed in the smell of the gravy and pudding.

'Thank you.' She went in to the potions room, placing the plate on the side, she turned to look at the sad potions master.

'Severus…I am sorry, I spoke out of turn and without thinking.' She said, trying to get him to look her in the eye. She approached him cautiously, touching his arm softly. He flinched away.

'Please, the last thing I want to do is make an enemy of you. You may like your solitude, but I hope we can be friends.' She said, he still refused to look at her. She looked around the room, nervously; she spotted a wizard chess board.

'Well that settles it, next time we are both free, I insist on a game of wizard chess. I warn you though; I was Durmstung wizard chess girls' champion.' She said smiling. 'Please Severus; it's an olive branch situation.' She said looking at him like a little girl, making a smile creep out from the corner of his mouth. She noticed smiling herself. She took the short silence as time to leave, and made it to the door before he spoke.

'Miss Winters, I believe we have a free lesson tomorrow morning after breakfast. I was Hogwarts champion for 6 years though.' He said smiling a little more.

'It's a date, see you tomorrow.' She said before closing the door behind her. Snape breathed out a long breath he never realised he was holding. He had a date; he smiled to himself, as her tucked into the dinner she brought him. Michelle was up late that night preparing the lessons for the next day; she had brought some Muggle board games for them to try. She blew out the candles at just gone one and set her alarm for first thing.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning she woke a bundle of nerves at the commencing day. She washed and dressed and made her way up to breakfast, she had swapped the trousers for her skirt and was wearing the tight white t that Sirius had brought her. The great hall was a buzz of activity today, the students milling around. The teachers table very busy, Severus' seat was empty but he had been there as there was an empty coffee cup and a dirty plate, she picked at her croissant before pushing it away. She smiled at Sirius as she left; he stood then sat again, blushing. She walked down to the dungeons, and tapped on the door.

'Come in.' a softer but still cold voice answered. She opened the door, smiling widely at the table which had been set up with the chess board and a tea tray with tea pot.

'Severus?' She called; he wasn't in the potions room.

'I'm just getting dressed, be with you in a second.' He called from his private quarters; he dried himself, putting on his robes, smiling.

'Okay, I'll pour the tea.' She said, picking up the tea pot. Severus watched as he entered the living room. He saw her softly pick up the tea pot, watching her pour he imagined they had just woken together and she was making tea for them before they started class. He'd often imagined sharing his life with someone, usually Lily Evans but not today, though he knew it would torcher him later. Michelle smiled as she looked up and saw he enters.

'Hope you didn't mind? Earl Grey is my favourite.' She said, adding a lump of sugar to her cup.

'Not at all, I hope you slept well.' He asked knowing if she had of woken here the answer would have been no.

'Yes thank you, it was very chilly though so I'm afraid I used you sweater to sleep in.' she said blushing a little, admiring his chess set. He smiled inwardly, take that Sirius he thought.

They played their first game for over an hour, the bell for second lesson sounded and startled them both.

'Oh, lessons.' She said yawning, and smiling as Severus yawned to.

'Yes, I will save the board as it is. Perhaps we could finish it soon.' He said, looking at her hopefully.

'Definitely, I haven't had a match like this in years. I've got to retain my title.' She grinned, pushing the chair back under and going to leave.

'Thank you.' He said as she opened the door, he wondered if that sounded as silly to her as it did to him.

'We'll see you are still thankful after I beat you.' She said throwing her head back and laughing. He smiled as she left, and packed away the board as the students began filing in.

Michelle skipped lunch as she was snowed under with questions about the Muggle world; she had no idea that the students would be so enthusiastic. She made it up to dinner a little later than planned, but was glad as the majority of students had already eaten living the great hall quite peaceful. At the teachers table Sirius sat looking a little forlorn. She took the seat next to him, and filled her plate.

'Evening, you okay?' she said looking at him concerned.

'Not really, it doesn't matter.' He said standing and walking away. She looked at her food then at the sad looking man who had helped her when she was in need. She pushed her plate away and followed him; he must have run as she was only just behind him when he vanished. She ran out into the grounds and stopped still, looking around. She spotted light going into the woods, and opted to follow. The forbidden forest was as said, forbidden, but she had to find him. He'd seemed so down, the woods grew darker the further she went, she pulled out her wand and cast lumos to light her way. She stopped dead, a cracking behind her, lighting up behind her she couldn't see anything. There was another crack behind her again; she tried to focus on where the notice was coming from. She was grabbed from behind and dragged to the floor, a shooting pain in her leg, caused her to scream. Teeth gnarled in her face, the hot breath making her feel faint. The bright green eyes of the hairy beast on top of her staring straight through her, the beast opened his mouth, dribbling and growling, she took a deep breath ready for pain. Another growl sounded in the distance and the beast was pushed from her, she tried to see what was happening. She struggled getting up, spotting the black dog from the previous night. There was a loud howl of pain from the black dog, Michelle grabbed the wand from the ground and cast a spell towards the beast, knocking it flying into a tree knocking it out. She ran to the side of the dog, blood leaking from his wound, she ripped her t shirt and wrapped it around the dog's leg to stop the bleeding. She lit her wand again, towards the beast that was stirring. She glanced at the dog, stroking his head, before cautiously going towards the moving body. She cast a spell tying the beast to the tree, and letting off a distress flare. She scrambled back towards the dog, he was gone.

'Pad-foot! Pad-foot!' She shouted. Dumbledore came running to the scene, putting his arm about her.

'Calm down Michelle.' He said holding her tightly.

'I have to find Sirius' dog, he's been hurt because of me.' She said trying to break free from Dumbledore's embrace.

'The dog will be fine, please don't worry. Come back to Hogwarts, Hagrid needs to sort out this creature.' Dumbledore said hurrying he back to castle. They got into Dumbledore's office and he poured them a cup of tea, Michelle was shivering, as she took the cup.

'Miss Winters, what an Earth were you doing in the forbidden forest at this time of night?' He asked, looking at her seriously.

'I spoke to Sirius, he seemed so upset and he walked out. So I followed and saw him going into the forest, I had to find him Dumbledore, he was so upset.' She said sobbing.

'I see, you put yourself in great danger tonight, only Hagrid is allowed into the forest.' He said smiling gently.

'Dumbledore, please I don't know where Sirius is, we have to find him, if he went in there he could be seriously hurt.' She pleaded with the headmaster, he squeezed her hands.

'Go back to you room, rest that leg of yours and I will be in touch as soon as I have news, please don't worry.' He said signalling for McGonagall to help her back to her room. As they hobbled back down to the dungeons, Snape poked his head out from his room.

'What has happened?' He asked looking concerned.

'Nothing Severus, go back to your room.' McGonagall replied looking at him fiercely.

'I can help Minerva; I can make a potion, to ease the pain.' He said looking into Michelle's tear stained face.

'Thank you Severus, but save you potions for Sirius may need it more than me.' She said tears leaking again. He looked disgruntled at her, as Minerva turned her and opened her door to help her in. He went back into his room, and began making her a potion to ease the pain. Minerva sat her on the sofa and propped her foot up with a pillow, she sat with her while they waited for news of Sirius.

Hours seemed to pass; Minerva fell asleep in the chair by the fire. Shell kept looking out of the window for some sign of Dumbledore. There was a loud cracking sound which made Minerva jump; she looked over to the fire place. Shell hobbled in front, sobbing hard as she saw Sirius's face looking back at her.

'Shhhhh' He said, shaking his head.

'Are you okay, please tell me you are?' She said moving as close as she could without being burnt.

'I'm fine, I … I had no idea you had followed me until it was too late.' He said looking sadly into her eyes.

'Pad-foot, I think he may be dead, I 'm so sorry he came to help me and I couldn't get to my wand in time…' She said trailing off, and sobbing again.

'Pad-foot is fine, he found me, and he is okay thanks to you stopping the bleeding.' He said looking down at what she assumed was the dog. Sirius was however looking at a very angry Dumbledore, he felt his chest sinking into his stomach and his adrenaline rage looking at her, she could have been killed and all she is concerned about is his safety when he led her in there in the first place.

'I'm so glad, I am so sorry he was hurt because of me.' She said. Minerva putting her arm around her tightly.

'Don't be, it is my fault, Dumbledore told me you have a twisted ankle and a few bruises. I wish I could have been there to stop what happened.' He said, she could tell he was beating himself up.

'Let me come to you; are you in the hospital wing?' She said starting to stand.

'No, I'm in town, Dumbledore has taken Pad-foot to a specialist and I'm with him. I will see you soon.' He said before he disappeared from the flames.

Shell sat back a sighed; she looked at Minerva and smiled softly. A gentle tap at the door, made her jump. Minerva opened it and Severus was stood there holding a lilac bottle filled with something steaming.

'A potion, you'll wake rested and back to normal.' He said looking a little relieved. Minerva looked at her, softly.

'Do you want me to stay?' She asked, looking worn out.

'Its fine, I'll take this then go to bed. Thank you for everything Minerva.' Shell hugged the transfiguration mistress.

'Okay, I'll see you tomorrow my dear.' Minerva answered, looking at Severus and whispering in his ear.

'Be nice, she doesn't need you to make things worse.' Minerva whispered. Snape glared at her, barging past her. The door closed and Severus made his way over to the sofa, he had the urge to stroke her hair.

'Here, drink this.' He said handing her the lilac bottle; he brushed her hand with his.

'Thank you.' She said popping the top off and swallowing the liquid. He stood awkwardly looking over her, the urge over whelmed him as she closed her eyes, he stroked her hair and within minutes she was asleep. Severus stayed for an hour or so just watching her sleep; before leaving to go back to his own quarters.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Shell woke, she looked around. She stood, touching her hair remembering Severus stroking it. There was a loud knock at the door, she went over and opened it.

'Minerva.' She said cuddling her. 'Thank you so much for last night,'

'It was my pleasure, I hope you feel better, how did the potion work?' Minerva looked around the room, she seemed satisfied.

'Yep, I'm good as new; I was just going to have a quick shower and go to breakfast. Want to go together?' Shell asked.

'Yeah sure, I'll wait here.' Minerva watched her go to shower.

They walked up to the great hall, taking seats next to each other. As they started eating there breakfast, the room hushed as they heard raised voices. Through the doors came Sirius followed by Snape on his heel.

'Sirius' Shell shouted, bouncing out of her chair and throwing her arms around him, he lifted her off the ground. He groaned as she gripped his arm to steady herself. She looked at him concerned.

'You were injured, oh why didn't you say something last night?' She said looking at his arm.

'Not here, come with me.' He said taking her hand.

'Remember what I said mongrel!' Severus warned. Sirius ignored him, they continued up the stairs to the astronomy tower.

'What's wrong Sirius?' She said not letting go of his hand. He paused looking at her, and looked away.

'I am so sorry for causing all this, if I hadn't of walked off, you'd never of…'He said moving her fringe to expose a small bruise.

'Sirius, please it doesn't matter. Please tell me what is on your mind.' She said taking his other hand as well.

'I…I just wanted to say that.' He said letting go of her hands and looking out over the balcony.

'Okay.' She said not really believing him, but she figured if he wanted to say then he would. They were silent for what seemed like a life time.

'How is pad-foot?' She asked, trying to improve the atmosphere.

'I…he's okay, resting, at St Mungo's.' He said, still not looking at her. A tear rolled down her cheek.

'What's wrong?' He said noticing her wiping a tear away. She turned to face him, pulling his arm so he faced her.

'I'm sorry for putting Pad-foot in danger, please I know you must blame me, if I hadn't of been so stupid then…' She started but she was cut off by a finger being put to her lips signalling her to stop talking.

'Never say sorry again, you have nothing to be sorry for.' He said, looking behind her, she turned to see Snape stood in the doorway.

'Dumbledore wants you Sirius, now!' He spat.

'Fine' He said looking down at her, moving his finger and wanting to replace it with his lips. Snape caught his gaze again and he stepped away. Shell linked arms with him, they walked down and met Dumbledore.

'Michelle, Severus I believe you have classes to go to.' He said, a little rashly.

'Sorry sir.' She was getting concerned again; she looked over to Sirius who looked just a worried. She brushed his hand with hers to get his attention.

'Come see me later?' She said smiling reassuringly,

'Yes.' He said, looking at her savouring every second.

Dumbledore and Sirius went into the headmaster's office. Snape escorted her down to her class, they were silent, for a while but Shell had something to say.

'Severus, you are the most confusing person I've ever met.' She said looking at him deeply.

'Really' He answered.

'Yes! My first night and last night you were so gentle and kind, but other times I feel like you're so angry and frustrated with everyone. You do Sirius a disservice every time you slate him.' She said.

'I am not kind or gentle; I do as I'm told to do. I am bitter and angry, especially with Sirius so don't you dare to presume to change my attitude towards him. He deserves to have died in that forest!' He spat.

'Don't say that, never say that. He may have done things in the past but has a good heart and an honest soul.' She said wanting to defend her close friend.

'I can say whatever I want and as for honest, you obviously are a very naive person, and really don't know him at all.' He shouted, wanting to say more but didn't.

'You infuriate me, you insult my friend is like insulting me. If you wish to be friends with me then I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself.' She said walking off, angry with him, but mostly angry with herself for not insisting on staying with Sirius. The classes dragged all day, she was forced to have Snape help in her last lesson as they were looking at chemicals used in the Muggle world. But they successfully ignored each other much to the amusement of the children. At 4.30, Shell had cleared the class room up; she had stacked the work books ready for marking, and was putting on her coat. The rain was still falling outside, so she decided to go into her room to collect her brolly. Fresh air was what she needed. She picked up her brolly and noticed an envelope resting on her bedside table; she picked it up and opened it.

Michelle,

I have to go away for short time; I won't be able to keep in contact for some time. I will miss our chats about life and about Regulus; it has been such a high in my life meeting you. I hope the future will bring us together again. Please don't try to find me.

Yours,

Sirius Black.

She re read the letter several times, he was gone.

She pressed the letter to her chest, she felt like a piece of her had gone to. 'Don't try and find me' how could she do that. She took out some parchment from her side draw and began writing a series of letters; to all the people she could think that would know where he was. After doing that she left her room and walked up to the owlery to send them.

'Miss Winters.' McGonagall said, looking sympathetically at her.

'Minerva.' She said not wishing to talk. Minerva put an arm around her.

'If you want to talk you know where I am.' She said, squeezing her lightly.

'How did you hear?' Shell said; think she had already heard of Sirius leaving.

'There are wanted posters in town, and Dumbledore has been questioned by the ministry.' She said, a little confused by Shell reaction.

'Wanted posters?' She said pushing Minerva's arm away.

'Yes. Outside the school gates, I assumed…' She answered getting louder as Shell ran off towards the main doors. She burst through them, knocking a slytherin boy flying. She stormed to the front gates and looked horrified at what she saw.


	7. Chapter 7

WANTED: Sirius Black, for the murder of 25 muggles and 2 wizards.

Shell ripped the poster down, stalking angrily back to the castle. She burst through Dumbledore's door, making Snape jump up.

'What the hell is this all about?' She shouted. 'Does this have something to do with you?' she glared at Snape.

'Miss Winters please take a seat.' Dumbledore said trying to calm her down.

'No! I want some answers Dumbledore, not to be fobbed off with you good doings. Where is he? What bullshit is this, he wouldn't hurt a fly.' She said. Snape sniggered. She turned and faced him.

'Don't you dare, don't you dare even speak a word.' She said, her mind going over what she would do to him if he spoke.

'Severus, leave us please.' Dumbledore said. Snape left without another word, glancing at her briefly by way of apology.

'Michelle, please take a seat.' Dumbledore said evenly. She obeyed, handing him the note that Sirius had given her. Dumbledore read it, taking it all and burnt it. She stood to stop him but he signalled for her to sit.

'Michelle, I had the minister of magic here earlier, he is looking for Sirius. Have you ever heard of the story of James and Lily Potter?' He asked.

'Yes, they were killed over 16 years ago, Harry is a student here.' She said, seeing no relevance.

'Well Sirius is Harry's godfather; he is accused of murdering them and 25 Muggles in the process of trying to escape.' Dumbledore said glancing down at the moving wanted poster.

'You don't believe it though right? Sirius would never do anything like that, I may not have known him long but I feel like I have. Please Dumbledore say you haven't given up on him.' She said tears falling from her eyes.

'No Shell, I'm sure he is innocent, but others will be quick to point the finger. I have sent Sirius into hiding, he will be safer if only I know his whereabouts and I forbid you to discuss this with anyone, even members of staff.' He said, resting his hands on his desk and looking at her intently.

'He must be so alone and scared, please I have to help him, just tell me how?' She pleaded.

'I will be in touch. I will however ask you to take a little more car with Snape, he maybe infuriating with his comments, but it is he who has aided Sirius's escape from the ministry officials here to arrest him today.' She looked down at her hands at Dumbledore's words. Dumbledore assured her that he would keep her up to date with any news and she left. She carried the poster with her folded in her hand, the students in the halls whispering and pointing. She ignored it and made her way down to Snapes office. She tapped lightly.

'Enter.' The cold but down cast voice answered. She walked in, quietly closing the door behind her.

'Severus? I wanted to apologise.' She said looking at him; his face was paler than normal.

'I see, and I too should apologise as I should never have laughed.' He said standing, walking over to her.

'I need to ask you something.' She said, surprising herself with this particular train of thought.

'Anything' He said propping himself on the stool in front of her.

'Why when you hate Sirius so much would you help him escape?' She said he was shocked that Dumbledore had exposed his involvement.

'I may hate Sirius, and he may deserve a lot, but going to Azkaban is not one. He is no more guilty than I am of this crime. The ministry are flagging, being unable to catch the death eaters and other Voldemort followers, so they want to increase trust by re opening the search for Black.' He said, surprising himself with his honesty, normally he would have found something sarcastic to say, however at this moment anything but the truth evaded him.

'Thank you, for putting personal feeling to one side. I only wish I could help him.' She said sitting on his desk, much to his annoyance.

'Having you thinking of him and caring for him so much I'm sure is a huge help. It will give him something to focus on.' He said, Shell looked at him curiously, wondering where that where came from. He spotted her looking.

'I mean that's how I would feel in his position.' He added, looking away from her now, hiding a blush.

She reached over and touched his chin.

'I care about you to you know, well when you're not being an ass.' She said smiling. He smiled slightly back at her, the feel of her on his skin burning into him.

'Dumbledore is doing everything he can to keep Sirius safe, he will be fine.' He said not really believing what he was saying. The slight relief on her face was worth the lie.

'I should go, you are busy.' She said looking at the stack of work next to him.

'Yes, but you will come back soon, to finish off our match?' He said, looking hopefully at her.

'Of course, I never pass up the opportunity to beat someone into submission.' She retorted grinning, he smiled to himself as she shut the door, cheeky lady.


	8. Chapter 8

Weeks passed, the castle was extremely busy with Ministry members in and out all the time interviewing people. Michelle had been interviewed over and over about her friendship with Sirius, but had no information even when they tried using magic to read her mind. She was to mentally strong for that. Dumbledore kept her informed that Sirius and Pad-foot were healthy which was some small comfort to her, and she immersed herself in work and quidditch. She woke on the morning of the last day of term with a start, the sound of the fire drill loudly waking all in the castle. She looked around slipping on her slippers, she raced from her room running to the slytherin dorm rooms and ushering the students out quickly, Snape was already there but it didn't hurt for her to help. She saw out of the corner of her eye him looking at her, his jumper still being worn in her bed. This made him smile inwardly. Once outside the students lined up, she was then asked to check the north side of the castle checking for fire. She was followed by Snape.

'Miss Winters, I hope you are not cold?' He said, eyeing the jumper.

'I'm sorry Severus; I forgot to drop it back to you, habit of wearing it.' She said, starting to take it off, making him blush and loo uncomfortable.

'No! I didn't mean give it back now.' He said looking away.

'Okay.' She said smiling, having no intention of removing it.

'How have you been? I have hardly seen you?' She said looking in rooms.

'I have had more pressing matters, which have kept me busy.' He said, taking his mind off how she looked.

'I see, as long as you are okay. You seem tired and distant, I worry for you.' She said stopping to look at him.

'I am always fine, no need to worry about me.' He said emotionlessly.

'Everyone needs someone to care, I care.' She said taking his hand in hers, he flinched and moved away.

'Don't touch me again.' He said turning and keeping moving. She ran to keep up with him checking on doors as she went.

'Severus, I'm sorry, I know what hurts you.' She said, he turned to face her, the anger across his face. How could she know anything about him he thought?

''What do you think you know?' He spat.

'I know you're mark is getting stronger, I know you punish yourself constantly because you are forgetting what Lily looked like and I know you blame me for that.' She said, he looked at her gobsmacked.

'Fuck you!' He shouted, storming off and leaving her standing looking at his bellowing robes.

The term finished without a hitch, Severus never left his room, until the castle was empty. He received an owl from Dumbledore.

'Severus,

I require your attendance to the order H.Q on Sunday evening.

Thank you

Albus.

He threw the parchment to the floor and went into his room, he looked across at the mirror in his room, how could she have known all those things about him, it had to be Dumbledore; he was the only one who knew of his problems.

Michelle packed her things; she left her office locking it and made her way to the front door.

'Michelle?' Albus said chasing after her.

'Yes Sir?' She said a little disappointed it was Severus.

'I have a huge favour to ask of you my dear, where are you going on your break?' He asked, already knowing she had no plans.

'I was going to visit friends, why can I help with something?' She said not liking to lie to her friend.

'I need someone to go to the order H.Q and sort things out, all the members will be there on Sunday and staying for 2 nights so the place needs a woman's touch. Molly Weasly will be coming to help you out.' He said smiling.

'Sure I'd be happy to, I'll go now and make a start, what's the address?' She said smiling.

'Here.' He handed her some parchment, she looked at the address and smiled.

'The Black household, well I guess you won't find anywhere safer.' She said smiling hugging the head master.

She arrived at Grimald place, opened the door to a musty smell. She flicked on the light switch and jumped as Pad-foot came running towards her. She got on her knees and stroked him, kissing the doggy's head.

'Hello gorgeous, your so cute sweetie. Are you feeling better?' The dog put his paws on her licking her face and hands.

'Aw you must be sad on your own. Come on boy, follow me and we'll make a start sorting this into a place Sirius would be proud of.' She said, standing and opening a few curtains and doors, she put on the radio, and got to work cleaning the downstairs. Four hours later, she flopped on the sofa, Pad-foot snuggled on her lap snoring softly as she stroked him. There was a pop and Molly appeared in front of her smiling, she looked around.

'Wow, well my girl you go and find yourself a room, have a bath and sleep you have earned it.' She said beaming at the work the young witch had done. She curiously looked at Pad-foot, he eyed her, and she smiled again and went into the kitchen. Michelle grinned, standing and walking into the kitchen.

'Molly, it's great to see you.' She said hugging her, she stifled a yawn.

'It's great to see you, but we can do all this later, now go bath and sleep sweetie, come on pad-foot you stay with me.' She said shaking her head as the dog looked to follow Shell upstairs.

'He's okay, think he likes me.' She said smiling at Molly's exasperated expression.

'I don't think it's such…' Molly started, though was cut off by the arrival of an owl at the window. Michelle took the opportunity to escape; she was closely followed by the dog. She walked down the long hall, coming first of all to Sirius' door; she brushed the handle lightly before carrying on. The next door she came to was marked Regulus. She paused looking at the handle, she tried the door, and it was locked. She started to walk away then turned back smiling at the door.

'Smiles and kisses and snakes and hisses' she said, there was a loud click and the door opened, the dog beside her growled as if in shock, she looked at it briefly before shaking her head and opening the door.

Inside was just as she remembered; she looked at the dog feeling a little like she was trespassing.

'Oh Pad-foot, it's just as I remember, Regulus used to apparate me here and we'd sit on the bed and talk for hours.' She picked up the sweater which was lying on the bed. It's golden R made with a snake shining. She smelt it; her eyes however fell to a double framed photograph. On one side was a picture of her and Regulus, holding each other smiling, his eyes looking closely at her, her looking at the camera. The second photo made her slump on the bed, it was Regulus, as she remembered him, next to him was his brother, she never realise how alike they looked.

'Pad-foot, where is he? I miss him, I wonder if he knows I'm thinking of him.' She said, the dog rubbing his nose in her lap.

'I bet you miss him too.' She said standing and taking off her shoes, she slipped out of her jeans, pulling off her thick winter socks. Looking around she spotted Reg's dressing gown, sniffing it she laid it onto the bed. She removed her top and stood just in her underwear, she noticed the dog watching her intently.

'Huh! Just like your master.' She said smiling; she put the robe on and closed the door behind her.

After showering she went back to the room, putting on the green sweater. She lay on the bed making sure the long sweater covered her modesty, the black dog climbed on the bed a lay next to her; she stroked him absentmindedly as she closed her eyes. She must have slept for hours, waking at the sound of a car horn outside, the room was dark but she knew where she was. A hand came across her waist, she sighed softly putting her hand across to reciprocate the embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

'AH!' She screamed jumping up, she reached for her wand. 'Lumos' she shouted. Realising there should be no-one to cuddle. The light cast a blaze over the bed, sat upright was a shaken looking Sirius, draped in a furry black robe.

'What the hell!' She shouted.

'Look, I can explain.' He stood and turned on the light in the room, looking around as if for the first time. She wrapped herself in Reg's robe, shaking slightly, her heart wanting to hug him her head wanting to punch him.

'I am an animangus; Pad-foot is the animal I turn into.' He said sitting on the bed blushing.

'I…a what? I was here for hours and you couldn't tell me.' She said burning with rage. 'I got undressed, oh my god!' She shook her head. 'Get out!' She shouted.

'Hey this is my brother's room!' HE said looking coyly at her.

'That it may be and you can have it back but I would like to get dressed so I can leave.' She said, hurt showing obvious on her face.

'I'm sorry' He said trying to touch her arm as he left, she brush him away before collapsing on the bed. She heard the door to the next room open and a lot of cursing, she was furious, but had a job to do. She dressed into a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a tennis T she used to wear, she brushed her hair and left the room sealing it as she went. She heard raised voices down stairs and went to join them. She entered the kitchen, she noticed many wizards she had seen my face but none by name so she smiled politely and went to help Molly with the tea. In the corner of the room she spotted, Sirius, he jumped up as he noticed her and walked over.

'Please shell I'm so sorry.' He said, touching her chin lightly.

'Don't bother!' She answered rather more loudly that anticipated, the others looked over.

'Oh dear, has he upset you?' A wizard she knew as Remus asked, shaking his head mockingly at Sirius.

'Huh, upset me? No, why would I be upset about being lied to and perved on. You know what Sirius Black, you disgust me, I was your friend and you took advantage of me.' She said her voice choking a little. She saw Severus shift in his seat. 'I bet you knew and said nothing, great did he fill you in on the gory details, maybe next time he could take a picture.' She said turning to hide the tears that had now formed in her eyes. Molly touched her hand, just as Albus arrived.

'Hmmm atmosphere, I could almost taste it as I entered. Well we must get down to business, Severus your news on Voldemort?' He said, ignoring the mortified look on Sirius' face and the equally appalled look on Severus'.

The meeting lasted just over 40 minutes, Michelle felt ashamed, all the wrong happening in the world and she sent her time moaning. What was wrong with her? She cleared the tea cups from the table. A hand took hers, which made her jump.

'Miss Winters, I assure you Sirius and I did not discuss anything, we don't speak as a rule.' Severus said sincerely.

'I know, I was just angry that you didn't tell me.' She said, looking at his sad eyes.

'I didn't say because I thought you knew, I figured as you had been associated with the Black family for so long you would have known.' He said, touching the side of her face, and then regretted what he was doing and stopping.

'I have been, immature and selfish. With all the horror happening this is so insignificant. I'm sorry.' She said taking the hand he was about to put in his robes.

'Don't say sorry, you have every right to be angry with him. I should go in there and …' She put a finger to his lips to stop him.

'Your kind to want to, but we have bigger problems, how long has your mark been bothering you?' She said stroking his left arm.

'How did you know?' He said brushing over the initial question.

'I have these dreams, not all the time, but sometimes. I think where we have shared tome together my subconscious has somehow become attached to your emotions, when i woke that morning, I had dreamt about you, about you pain and past.' She said blushing a little. He looked upset, a little angry with her.

'I don't know what to say.' He said looking away, you have invaded my feelings; I had never wanted to share.

'I'm sorry, it was involuntary and I should have said nothing, but I hoped that if you knew that I knew then you might talk about it.' She said, this time stroking his cheek, he didn't flinch; he felt strangely like he could tell her everything, The kitchen door opened and Albus entered.

'Sorry, bad timing again.' He said his eyes smiling.

'Not at all, I was just leaving. Miss Winters.' Severus nodded to her and then the head master before apparating to his destination. She sat in one of the kitchen chairs.

'Albus, I'm so sorry for making things harder than they already are.' She covered her face with her hands and shook her head.

'Don't be silly my dear, Remus has informed me of what happened, though I do believe that Sirius had good intentions at heart by not telling you. He was a silly boy, who had got too far.' He said smiling.

'I know, I must apologise to him.' She said looking softly at Dumbledore.

'Ah my dear he is licking his wounds upstairs I believe, he feels very ashamed.' He said removing his wand. 'I must be off, I will be back again for the meeting on Sunday as arranged. By the way the place looks amazing.' He grinned before disappearing. Shell walked upstairs and tapped gently on Sirius' door.

'Yes?' He said softly.

'It's me, can I speak with you?' She asked.

'Yes' he said sounding a little shocked it was her. She opened the door, walking in and sitting next to him on the bed.

'I'm sorry.' She said looking at him.

'What are you sorry for?' He said sounded dumbfounded.

'I have been silly; you were doing what you thought, by not telling me. It was your secret to tell and if you didn't want me to know then that was your right you…' She said stopping as he shook his head.

'No I am sorry I didn't tell you before and if I'm honest I like spending time with you like that, I didn't have to worry about saying something stupid.' He said looking at his hands, on the bed next to him she noticed the stationary that she used to write to Regulus on.

'What's that?' she said smiling, reaching past him for the letters.

'I took them from Reg's room while we were in there earlier. They are your letters.' He said. She got up and kneeled in front of him, he looked at her closely. She placed her arms around him and held him close to her; he took in the deep scent of her hair and felt her curves move against him.

'I've missed you; I was so worried that something had happened this should have been my first reaction, not shouting at you.' She said the heat from his body making her tingle. She drew back slightly so they were face to face, eye to eye, she moved her hand up to the back of his head cupping it lightly. His heart rate raced, as over and over I is mind e pictured kissing her. His hand moved down to the small of her back, holding her closely to his hardening man hood, god she had an amazing effect on him.

'Sirius' she said softly.

'Yes.' He whispered back. She moved forward, their lips touching softly. It quickly became more heated and she held his face to hers, his hand moving over her bottom, the other through her hair.

He breathed heavily, moving her up on to his lap, she sighed as she felt his hardness under her.

'Stop, I can't I'm sorry.' She said pulling away, straightening her top. Sirius smiled looking thoughtfully at her.

'Stopping I can do, though I can't guarantee I can keep my composure.' He grinned; she looked at him, a tear rolling down her face.

'I'm really sorry, I have never…' She started; he stood and took her hand.

'I guessed, as long as I don't repulse you.' She kissed him gently on the forehead, he sighed.

'Far from it.' She smilied. He stood, looking at her on the bed.

'I seriously need a cold shower.' He said, sitting down next to her.

They sat and talked for hours about Regulus, and about his family and hers. Sirius, watched her laugh, and listened to her telling him about things he never knew about his brother. He filled her in on the things about after Regulus stopped all contact. She cried a little, Sirius believed he stopped contact with her to protect her, she felt guilty think he died alone and friendless.

'Sirius, could we visit his grave?' She asked, Sirius, looked away, feeling a little ashamed.

'I don't think I can.' He said tears forming in his eyes. She pulled him close to her and he rested his head on her chest, he listened to the rhythmic beating of her heart.

'We'll go together, but not till you're ready.' She said kissing his head.

'You're stomach rumbled, are you hungry?' He asked, looking at her needing a change of subject and postion as he was getting turned on being so close to her. They went down to the deserted kitchen, Sirius called for Kreacher, though he never came.

'Stupid house elf, he never does as I tell him.' He moaned.

'Mr Black, how have you managed all this time with no-one to cook for you?' She said taking a few things out of the fridge. He watchd her hunting through cupboards, and the fridge.

'I just didn't eat or ordered take away.' He said putting his feet up on the kitchen table.

'Don't think you getting out of helping, put this on.' She said trowing him an apron. He stood up and tied it, as she began chopping onions by hand.

'What do you want me to do?' He said looking curiously at the ingredients.

'Um…crack some eggs if you like.' She said, frying some onions off in the pan.

'Mmmmm, that smells good.' Molly said as she came in through the door with all the children.

'Sirius!' Harry shouted spoting his god father. Sirius hugged the boy tightly, caching Shell looking at him smiling to herself.

'Harry my boy, how have you been?' He put his arm around Harry shoulders and let him out of the room, glancing and winking briefly at Michelle.

'Thanks Molly.' She said, Molly putting on Sirius' disgaurded apron.

'No problem, mmmm omelette all round I think.' Molly said grinning. After cooking the tea and everyone had eaten they all retired to the lounge, Sirius sat playing wizard chess with Harry and the girls all sat in front of the fire talking animatedly.

'That settles it!' Ginny said getting up, she opened up the record player and magically put it on. She too Hermione's hand and they danced around laughing, Shell watched with Ron and the twins, smiling at the flirty eyes Hermione was giving to Ron.

'Come on Professor Winters!' Ginny said dragging Michelle up on to her feet, the started dancing together like kids, laughing hard at each other's groovy moves.

'Come on Molly.' Shell said making the woman get up and join in. Harry and Sirius stopped there game to watch the girls, Harry admiring Ginny and Sirius' eyes glued to Michelle's body watching the way she moved driving him crazy.

'Lee Jordan reckons she's really fit, we had her for Quidditch practise, proper sexy in the white trousers.' George Weasly said, following Sirius's gaze. 'Even Snape couldn't keep his eyes off of her, Fred reckons he had to have a cold shower.' He added laughing.

'I see.' Sirius said looking a little put out, wondering if he needed to have a word with these boys.'

Michelle span over landing on Sirius' lap.

'Don't let me go, I can't tke much more.' She said laughing. Sirius moved close to her ear.

'I don't plan on ever letting you go.' He whispered, making her tingle.


	10. Chapter 10

The next evening was another meeting; the wizards and witches piled in and sat around the long kitchen table. Michelle took her place with Mrs Weasly, bringing tea for the men and women. Sirius watched as Shell poured coffee for everyone except Snape, for him she made a pot of tea. Sirius's palms were sweaty watching Snape druell over her, closely watching her bottom as she walked away from him.

'Come sit here Shell.' Sirius said, winking at her.

'Okay.' She said, noticing the tenseness in his voice. She walked over and sat next to him, he put his arm around her. She noticed his cup was empty.

'Let me get you some more coffee.' She said, standing to reach the coffee pot. Sirius slapped her bum as she leaned over. Everyone looked round at them, Sirius feeling a little foolish, Michelle mortified.

'What are you doing?' Shell said. Looking at him shocked.

'You weren't complaining upstairs.' He said, wishing inside his brain would kick in before his mouth. She looked at him in shock, what the hell was he thinking saying things like that in front of people they worked with, in front of Harry and the other students. She put the coffee pot down and walked out, Severus' angry face catching her eye. She stormed out the front door, gasping for breath as she reached the square, hiding in the centre on a bench. She thought over carefully everything that happened, shaking her head thinking how she was going to face people.

'Are you okay?' A cold, deep voice asked from behind her. She looked round to see Severus looking at her.

'Yes, no actually i…' She looked out over the deserted square, shivering.

'He is a fool.' Severus said, removing his travel cloak and putting it around her shoulders.

'I'm the fool. I don't understand what got into him.' She said, opening the cloak so Severus could keep warm as well. He flinched slightly at her touch but decided to savour it.

'Do you love him?' He asked, forcing the word out, event thought they tasted bitter in his mouth.

'I don't know, I love him as a friend and I'm attracted to him…' She started, being stopped by Severus's snigger.

'Obviously' He said, immediately wishing he hadn't.

'I haven't slept with him, I've never been with anyone I asked him to wait which he did, that's what confuses me about his behaviour.' She said, insulted Severus could think she would just jump into bed with him.

'I should not have said that, maybe he was just bragging in front of his friends. I'm sure he didn't mean it.' He said feeling sick, wanting to shake her and tell her how he would never have done what Sirius did.

'Shell' Sirius' voice sounded from the front door.

'You should go; he'd go mad if he saw me talking to you, I was meant to have apparated back to my home.' He said bowing slightly. He reached out his hand, touching hers.

'Okay, thank you for listening to me. I'm sorry.' She said gripping his hand.

'If you need me, I'll be at Spinners Lane. My door is always open to you.' He said, before a cracking noise and he had vanished.

Michelle took a deep breath and made her way back to the house, she looked up at Sirius who was looking around desperately. He spotted her, why was he such an idiot he thought, he walked down the steps to meet her, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

'I'm so sorry, my mouth acted before my brain.' He said kissing her on the head.

'Why did you say what you did?' She said, breaking the embrace.

'I just…everyone thinks I can have anyone I want; Lupin was teasing so I tried to save face.' He said trying to hold her again.

'At my expense, I have to work with these people, they are my friends.' She said why he couldn't see how hurt she felt.

'Well I have to work with them too.' He said pissed off that she couldn't see that he didn't want people's opinion of him changing.

She shook her head and barged past him, going into the house. He followed, slamming the door behind him.

'Why are you being such a bitch?' He shouted, noting that the others were in the next room.

'What? How am I being a bitch, I'm pissed off because you seem to think it's okay to lie about and broadcast our sex life.' She said, tears stinging her eyes.

'Huh! Frigidity is nothing to brag about trust me.' He said the whole brain engaging not working at all.

'Frigid? Fuck you Sirius, you are just like Snape. Duel personality, nice and caring when we're alone, an arsehole when you know your friends are listening.' She shouted, going upstairs slamming Reg's door behind her.

'I'm going then!' Sirius shouted, wishing she would run down and stop him from leaving. She never answered him, just sobbed into Reg's pillow. About two hours later, Shell sat up. She looked around the room at the smiling picture of Regulus and Sirius, two peas in a pod. She sighed, he may have acted like an arse, but like he said she was frigid, nothing but a tease laying it all in front of him then saying no. She heard the front door open and close quietly, footsteps coming up the stairs. Opening Reg's door, she looked out to see a dejected looking Sirius walking past.

'Come in.' she said looking coyly into his eyes.

'I'm sorry.' He said, taking her hand. She led him to the bed, pushing him gently and seductively on to it. She stood in front of him, undoing the buttons on her t shirt. She pulled off the t shirt to reveal her ample breasts, covered with a modest white lacy bra. She pushed Sirius down onto the bed so he was laid out. She climbed on top of him, putting a knee either side.

'Are you sure about this?' He whispered.

'Yes.' She said smiling, trying to pull off his jacket. Out fell a card. He looked down, and pushed her from him to grab the card. She looked at him; he was very nervous all of a sudden.

'What's that?' She asked, making a grab for it.

'Nothing' He said stuffing it into his pocket, throwing his jacket on top of the wardrobe.

'Accio card' Shell said, the card unfolded from the jacket pocket and landed in her hand. She opened it up.

Sirius,

If you ever want to visit the dark side with me again, just call on me as you did. I have missed you in my bed, come back soon.

Yours always,

A Carrow

Shell read the note several times over and over, Sirius shifted awkwardly by her.

'I…I just was lonely, we'd argued and well.' He said, looking at his hands.

'Did you have sex with her?' She asked, inside her shaking, outside cold and calm.

'She's an old friend of Reg's we got friendly when Reg's became a death eater.' He said apologetically.

'Did you?' She said keeping her cool.

'Yes, but it didn't mean anything, it never does.' He said, putting both his hands on her shoulders.

'So you visit her often?' She asked.

'Yes, there are few people you can trust these days. It's nothing like us; she's just a lay with you you're like my best friend.' He said squeezing hard on her shoulders.

'I need to go.' She said pushing his hands off her and standing.

'No, don't leave look it'll never happen again, I just get frustrated. Come on I only have eyes for you, you're so beautiful and perfect. I am a fool.' He said, tears leaking from his eyes. Shell looked at him, remembering what Severus had said earlier about him being a fool. Severus, she thought.

'Let me go, it's never going to work.' She said, pushing past him. She ran down the stairs and out the door and apparated thinking of Spinners Lane. The rain was lashing down; at least it hid the tears she thought. She walked up the street looking for Snapes house. As she walked past it the door opened and he stood there, looking down at her rain soaked face.


	11. Chapter 11

'Come in Miss Winters.' He said silkily. She followed him in, closing the door behind her. She looked at him, and burst into tears, hiding her face in her hands. He stepped forward and held her closely to his chest, over half an hour they stood there, her sobbing into his chest, as he stroked her hair. She stopped crying, taking a deep breath. He stood going up stairs, he brought back a towel and a long black robe.

'Put this on, I'll be in the kitchen.' He said, handing the robe to her and leaving. She stripped off down to her underwear and slipped on the robe and wrapped the towel around her hair after she had dried herself.

'You can come back in now Severus.' She said, loudly enough so he could hear. He re-entered the room.

'Thank you, I'm sorry about before, I just…everything just gets on top of me I guess.' She said, joining him on the sofa.

'It's fine.' He said. 'Am I permitted to ask what happened?' He asked, looking her in those beautiful blue eyes.

'I…we argued, he stormed off and he'd been to see someone called Carrow, they slept together.' She said, standing and going over to the fire.

'I see.' He said shaking his head, looking into the fire. Thinking what he'd like to do to Sirius for hurting her, and for going behind Dumbledore's back.

'We must have made relationship history, less than 48 hours together. What does Carrow look like?' She asked, still looking at the fire and not him.

'She is a death eater, part of a pair as she has a twin brother. She's got black hair, not very attractive really.' He pictured them together, thinking of how he curse the pair of them in one go.

'Your kind Severus, well she must have something he likes.' She said looking at her reflection in the mirror above the fireplace.

'Miss Winters, you are twice the woman that she is, she's a coward and has no soul or personality.' He said standing looking into the mirror as well.

'It doesn't matter now; we have bigger problems to worry about.' She said sighing, walking away from the mirror. Severus watched as her reflection stayed in the mirror, his reflection wrapping his arms around her, her turning and kissing him passionately. He'd have to remove the enchanted mirror if she was going to stay with him for a while.

He showed her to the spare room, making it comfortable for her. She slept soundly, as Severus contacted Dumbledore informing him of Sirius' indiscretion with the enemy.

'Severus, we cannot be truly sure that Sirius is under a curse, though I agree I would have thought I would have sensed it. Thank you for informing me though, I will have to visit him to discuss the matter further.' Dumbledore said.

'What am I to do with Miss Winters, she is still upset about what has happened, shall I return her to Hogwarts?' Snape asked, this way if she was to stay he could honestly say it was not his idea, even though it was what he wanted.

'How do you feel if she were to spend Christmas with you? Of course I can move her, Hogwarts or The Burrow would suffice.' Severus' heart sank thinking of her leaving.

'I would be happy to assit you in keeping her safe, it would probably unwise to move her to somewhere Sirius is likely to attend in pursuit of her.' He said, a plausible idea he thought. Dumbledore smiled to himself, his eyes shiny.

'I think staying with you is a good idea, for both of you.' He answered, but you must get her consent as well.

'Of course.' Severus said bowing, as the headmaster left.

Severus went to his own room though didn't sleep much, he thought of how to brouch the subject with her tomorrow without sounding like he was as desperate as he was for her to stay with him. She woke to the smell of bacon and eggs, she looked around grabbing the robe from the end of the bed. Michelle descended the stairs into the lounge, where perched on the end of a sofa was Severus wearing a Slytherin robe. She smiled at it, thinking how handsome he looked in the morning, her heart sank thinking of all thathad happened the pervious day.

'Whats so funny?' He said, looking at his reflection to see if he had bed head.

'The robe, I feel I should go and put my Gryffindor Quidditch top on so we're both represented.' She grinned as he grinned too.

'Would you like some breakfast?' He said indicating the spread of different breakfast items on the round table.

'Wow, you cooked all this? Severus you have hidden talents.' She teased making him blush.

'My house elf prepared it, I'm afraid I don't have many guests and had no idea what you would eat.' He said looking back to the mirror, remembering to to take it down asap.

'I see, well it's great. Severus may we talk frankly for a minute?' She said turning more serious.

'I really appreciate everything you have done, I'm sorry for intruding on your solitude. I will make it up to you.' She said, as he sat down at the table next to her.

'It is not a problem for me, I am glad I can help. While we are talking frankly, I have spoken to Dumbledore and he has said that you can return to Hogwarts for Christmas or Molly is happy for you to go to the Burrow…' He began, she cut him off, thinking how quickly he wanted her gone to have already spoken to Dumbledore.

'I will return to Hogwarts, I'll pack after breakfast if that's okay? I'm sorry to have imposed.' She said grabbing a piece of toast.


	12. Chapter 12

'If that is what you wish then fine, there was the option of staying here, I won't be having any parties or anything, but you are welcome.' He said looking at the crackling fire.

'I'd love to stay here, as long as you don't mind.' She said relishing the idea of a bit of peace and quiet.

'It will be my pleasure.' He said grinning. 'Now I have some business in Diagon Alley to attend to, would you like to accompany me or your welcome to stay here.' He said, not wanting to push her.

'I'll come to, if that's okay? I need to do a bit of last minute Christmas shopping.' She said, grinning.

'Okay, well, finish up your breakfast and we'll leave in an hour.' He said smiling, she noticed think twice in one day and it's not even ten o'clock yet. She finished up her breakfast and went upstairs to dress. She put on her Reg's Slytherin quidditch hoodie and some jeans, wrapping a scarf around her and putting on a coat. She met Severus in the hallway, he was putting on his boots.

'Ready.' He said, looking up at her then looking away quickly, she looked beautiful.

'Yes, all ready.' She said putting her bag over her shoulder. They then apparated just outside the Three Broomsticks, in Hogsmede. The snow was falling there.

'Good job we dressed appropriately, shall we meet back here in an hour?' Shell asked, Severus frowning inwardly, she didn't want to be seen in public with him.

'Yes, my purchase shouldn't take me long. We could meet back at my house if you wish?' He said, trying to save her the humiliation.

'No, well only if you want to, I was hoping we could pop in for a fire whisky before we set off?' She said smiling, her words gave him a warm feeling.

Snape set off to the Apothecary, a skip in his step. Michelle went to flourish and Blotts, a little reading over Christmas would be called for, she browsed the shelves looking for something. Then it jumped out at her quite literally, Pride and Prejudice a childhood favourite. She paid for the book and browsed a few more shops picking up a bottle of elven wine for Severus and a snow globe with a quidditch match going on inside. She looked at her watched and realised that it was nearly time to meet Severus, she enchanted the presents for Snape so he couldn't see them and she made her way to the Three Broomsticks. Snape shuffled impatiently outside, looking at his watch. He saw her walking past the entrance to Knockturn Alley; she looked amazing with the snow falling around her. She saw him and beamed at him making him blush.

'Thirsty work this shopping, did you manage to complete your work?' She said linking arms with him, he felt awkward and made a face to say as much. 'Sorry, I wasn't thinking.' She said correcting her position. He held the door to the pub, and she walked in. The pub was exactly as she remembered, the wooden tables and seats filled with the usual clientele, she smiled spotting Hagrid in the corner with Professor McGonnigal.

'What can I get you?' She said offering to buy him a drink.

'I should be buying you one, so what would you like?' He said. He spotted Hagrid and Minerva waving them over and rolled his eyes.

'I'll have a fire wisky please, I think we'll have to join them.' She said rolling her eyes in the direction of the whispering wizards.

'Yes, I feared as much, I'll bring your drink over.' He said grimacing.

'Thank you.' She said absentmindly touching his arm. He looked down at it as she did, feeling the warmth. She left him and walked over to the smiling professors.

'Professor Winters, how have you been?' Hagrid said smiling.

'Fine, how are things at Hogwarts, I'm looking forward very much to the start of the new term.' She said hoping they would avoid the Sirius subject.

'Well, we have another order meeting on New year's eve. Of course you won't be attending but we will…' Minerva started.

'Why won't I attend?' Shell asked, though she already knew the answer.

'Well Miss we just thought that after all your problems with Sirius, I just thought that would something you'd want to avoid.' Minerva said, as Severus joined them.

'Thank you Severus. Minerva, Hagrid, I appreciate your concern by I am not going to hide from anyone. Sirius and I will have to meet sometime, besides we're both adults.' She said matter of factly, though inside her stomach knotted.

'Good my dear, the order needs a witch like you.' Hagrid said, clapping a hand on her back making her nearly spill her drink.

'Severus, are you attending the teachers ball this year, 8 years in a row you've not attended.' Minerva said goading the potions master.

'I will not attend again; I don't enjoy all that pointless conversation making and dancing.' He said looking aggrieved.

'You sound like Darcy.' Shell laughed.

'Darcy?' Severus said, raising one eye brow.

'One half of the greatest love story ever told in the muggle world. Mr Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett, Pride and Prejudice, you must know that?' She said looking at the confused faces, a smile brightened Minerva's face.

'Oh the handsome Mr Darcy, yes I remember that book.' She said dreamily looking away.

'Sickening' Severus said. Looking at the silly faces the girls were pulling.

They finished their drinks and said there goodbyes, before leaving and apparating back to Spinners End.

'Well, I'm worn out.' Shell said flopping on the sofa. Severus frowned at her.

'Sorry.' She said standing up and sitting down softly. 'Habit' she grinned.

'I wasn't frowning at that; I keep forgetting to take down the mirror over the fire place. Though I would be pleased if you refrained from breaking my furniture.' He said, approaching the mirror.

'Why? Don't you like the mirror?' she said getting up and taking a closer look. He walked in front of her and tried to remove it from the wall.

'Wait, my reflection is moving when I'm not.' She said hushing him out of the way.

'Don't look at it, please.' He said, trying to stand in front of the mirror. She looked at the mirror and gasped. In it she saw herself and Severus, he was injured and she was sobbing over him.

'What is this?' she said, looking from the mirror to him.

'It shows in some cases what we want to see and for others it shows the future. What did you see?' He asked blushing remembering what the mirror had shown him.

'I…I saw a battle…I' She was speechless, this could in no way be what she wanted so therefore had to be a premonition.

'Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost.' He said, moving forward to steady her in case she fainted.

'I'm fine, shall I prepare lunch?' She said, going towards the kitchen in a daze.

Christmas Eve came around quickly, the pair spend many evenings just sitting and reading, which made Severus happy, he enjoyed her company and on occasion she read to him from her novel. She enjoyed the quiet and friendship to, with Severus there were no complications, no expectance which she felt from others, with him she could be herself, however much that annoyed him.

'Severus, would you like a Christmas present early?' She said, snapping her book closed looking at him in the fire light.

'I…You did not have to buy me anything.' He said, closing his potions book, liking the way her eyes danced in the glow.

'It's not something I brought, get you cloak and boots, I'll be back soon.' She said going upstairs; he gathered his things, placing the gift he had brought her under the tree while she was not looking. He tapped his foot as he waited; she appeared again dressed to go out.

'I don't want you to be angry with me, I'll explain when we get there.' She said, the linked arms and apparated on her command. They appeared in a snow covered street, laughter could be heard from a nearby pub, she kept her arm linked with his and they huddled together against the cold. They walked a short way till they came to some wrought iron gates, she pushed them open. Severus looked around at the graveyard, as she led him to the far corner, the moonlight almost lighting there way.

'Look here.' She said softly, she dusted some snow from the stone to reveal the name.

James Potter

And Lily Potter

Wonderful mother and father to Harry Potter.

Snape looked at her horrified.

'Why have you brought me here?' He said, pushing her and her arm away from him.

'I dreamt this, I prayed for a way to free you tourment and this is what I dreamt.' She said, knowing his reaction would be like this.

'Why? My god I have been more than kind to you and you repay me by messing with my head.' He said, looking down at the grave.

'You have thing you should have said to Lily, well now is your chance, it's the only way please don't hate me. When I look into those eyes...' She said touching his face softly. 'I see the blackness and there is this small ray of light, for her, you love her so much I can see that, but make it positive, it will change your life.' She said, he didn't move her hand but went back to looking at the grave. HE fell to his knees sobbing hard. What was she trying to do to him, making him relive the entire heart ache? She held him closely as he cried, hours seemed to pass, in his mind her spoke the words over and over telling Lily how much he loved her, how much he wished that she had married him, how he regretted his mistakes that ultimately cost her, her life. Eventually he took a deep breath, and sat up looking at her tear stained face. She rose to pulling out her wand and making a beautiful wreath filled with lilys and holly.

'Thank you, it's beautiful.' He said before they apparated back to Spinners Lane.


	13. Chapter 13

Snape sank on to the sofa, feeling wrecked. Shell sat next to him; they didn't speak. Severus moved closer to her and rested his head on her shoulder; there they stayed all night until the sun shone through waking them. Severus woke first, his arm tightly around her waist, his head on her chest. He slowly sat up remembering for the first time in nearly 15 years he hadn't dreamed. Michelle stirred, opening one eye, she remembered them falling asleep together, and she remembered feeling whole. Then her heart sank, thinking of their adventure last night, she looked up at him and grimaced.

'Morning' She said cautiously

'Good morning, and a happy Christmas.' He replied. Standing and stretching.

'Happy Christmas to you as well, here.' She said handing him the two other presents she'd got him.

'You didn't have to, thank you.' He said taking them, and sitting back down. He opened the bottle of wine and smiled. 'My favourite, we'll share this later.' He said, he then started on the smaller gift.

'It's nothing much.' She said as he revealed the snow globe. 'It has Slytherin and Gryffindor playing quidditch, and with the snow it reminded me of us, our friendship. Opposing houses, but good friends despite the differences, silly now I think of it.' She said, a blush creeping on to her cheeks.

'It's perfect; it's very special and always will be.' He said shaking the snow and watching it falling over the small figures, thinking hard whether he should risk giving her his gift.

'Shall I put some tea on?' She said bouncing up, breaking the awkward silence.

'Yes, but first…here.' He said reaching bellow the tree and picking out a small box, laced with a green and silver ribbon but with red paper.

'Oh Severus, thank you.' She said taking the gift and sitting down with it.

'It's a little sentimental for me, I thought it would sufficiently say thank you for being my friend and for spending Christmas with me, now that sounds silly.' He said smiling to himself.

She opened the box to reveal a small gold locket, on the front it had a single red d

Jewel with a snake around it, the snake had green eyes. She looked at it and stood going over to the mirror, she fiddled with the clasp.

'Here, allow me.' He said, moving her hair from her neck and fixing the necklace, he saw in her reflection a tear fall from her eye.

'What's wrong?' He said, placing his hands on her shoulders and spinning her around to face him.

'I…thank you so much, it's perfect, its the best gift I think I've ever received.' She said another tear escaping. He wiped the tear from her face gently.

'Severus, last night…I' She started but he stopped her by putting his finger to her lips.

'Last night, you were right. It was the first night that I didn't dream about her death, about the dark lord. You have given me peace, something I will owe you forever.' He said, fighting the urge to kiss those soft, pink lips.

'So we are still friends?' She said, absentmindedly touching the locket.

'Forever, well until Slytherin loose to Gryffindor, then I may have to revaluate.' He said smiling, she giggled.

'Right then, I have a Christmas dinner to prepare.' She said going upstairs to wash and change.


	14. Chapter 14

Severus sat at the table in the dining room, he enchanted some candles and placed some flowers on the table as Michelle brought in the turkey, she was wearing a long black strappy dress which revealed a little more skin that Severus was used to, he smiled thinking how he would savour every second, nothing will ever top this he thought. She saw Severus smiling up at her, she thought she could now see in his face a huge burden and weight had been lifted slightly, he was very handsome. The talked over dinner about the up and coming quidditch season, and how, Madam Hooch had suggested she take a more forward role as assistant coach. Severus' mused at the prospect of seeing her in those tight white trousers she wore, than mentally slapped himself for letting his mind wander.

'Well, I guess the next big problem is what excuse to say to Dumbledore for the teachers ball.' She said, the candle light making her eyes sparkle even more than usual.

'Do you wish to go?' He asked.

'I don't know, I do like dancing and it would be fun, but I have enjoyed our evenings very much. It's a hard choice to make.' She said raising an eye brow. He smiled, a little shocked someone really enjoyed spending time with him.

'If you'd like to go, I will break with tradition and attend with you. Of course not presuming to be your partner or anything I just meant we could leave together.' He said back tracking.

'I'd like to go with you, would you be my date? I would only ask for one dance I know you don't enjoy it.' She said clearing away the plates.

'You're date? Yes, why not. Maybe you can change my opinion of dancing.' He said taking out is wand and enchanting the dishes to wash themselves.

'Excellent, we'll be the Elizbeth and Darcy of Hogwarts. She said disappearing into the kitchen. He walked over to the mirror smiling to himself, the thought of him having a willing date and being reffered to as Mr Darcy was too much. He looked at his reflection, it showed nothing but what he was doing. Maybe he was where he wanted to be and with the person he wanted to be too.

'Come on Michelle, we're going to be late for the meeting.' Severus shouted up the stairs, looking at his watch. He heard a popping sound from the lounge and went into see who was there.

'Professor Dumbledore?' Severus said looking into the fire.

'Yes Severus, I need to see you tonight, before the meeting.' He said looking at Severus anxiously.

'Certainly headmaster, I will be there as soon as I can.' Severus said.

'Good, please convey my apologies to Miss Winters, I know you would have prefeered to arrive together.' Dumbledore said beaming.

'Yes Sir, I will be there presently.' He said cringing, knowing that you can hide nothing from Dumbledore. Michelle joined him in the lounge, grinning at him staring into the fire.

'Is everything okay?' She said touching him on the arm lightly.

'Yes, I just need to visit Dumbledore before I join you at the meeting.' He said concerned at her having to go alone and deal with Sirius.

'Okay, well I best make a move, I'll see you soon.' She kissed him lightly on the cheek; he blushed and nodded to her unable to speak. She apparated to the HQ, timing it perfectly, Lupin held the door for her as she went in.

'Miss Winters.' He said, making everyone look around. She spotted Sirius, a bottle of Firewisky in his hand, he was drunk, great! She thought. The sat down and waited quietly, everyone feeling awkward ass Sirius sat looking only at her. She stood after 10 minutes unable to take the scrutiny anymore, she went over to the stove and placed the kettle on.

'I have missed you.' A slurred voice said beside her.

'Really, can we do this another time, when you are sober?' She said, eyeing the bottle.

'Why not now, everyone knows I cheated on you…' he started; everyone fell silent as Minerva burst through the door.

'It's Snape!...' She shouted, tears streaming down her face.

'What's happened to him? Is he injured?' Shell said dropping the kettle.

'He's…murdered Dumbledore!' She said breaking down.

'No, there must be some mistake?' Remus said, looking in disbelief.

'Harry saw it with his own eyes, Dumbledore is dead.' Minerva replied.

Michelle looked on in disbelief; she saw the silent glances exchange between the other professors.

'We need to assemble the students.' Flitwick said standing. All the professors apparated from the kitchen leaving Sirius and Shell alone, she took out her wand and cleaned up the mess she had made.

'You need to see Harry, he'll need you now more than ever.' she said looking up at him, his face looked older and strained.

'I'm sorry.' He said, taking her arm. They apparated to the school, all the students had surrounded the body. Sirius wobbled as he looked at the limp body. Shell put her arm around him, steading him.


	15. Chapter 15

'Students, we need to move the headmasters body now, please stand aside.' Minerva said tears streaming down her face. She looked up seeing the dark mark above his body. Each person in turn raised there wands, stricken with grief, sending a spell up to remove the dark mark. The body was moved and the students settled, the professors were all gathered in the great hall.

'Right I'm in charge after Dumbledore so I will begin by saying…I am going to need all of your help, because I can't do this alone.' Minerva said breaking down. Shell put her arm around her as a now sober Sirius entered the great hall and took a chair.

'Look, we have got to stick together. Voldemort will come here now Dumbledore is gone; we just have to work out how we can protect the students and each other.' Shell said, the professors shuddered at his name.

'We will stand strong; the order must continue to operate but hidden. Grimald Place is no longer safe; Snape will have that being watched. We should meet here; perhaps make use of the room of requirement.' Sirius said, looking only at Michelle.

'Sirius is right, should we send the remaining students home, or should we carry on as normal. Obviously Dumbledore's enchantments have been broken, but surely there we can…' Shell was interrupted by a familiar voice.

'There will be no need for enchantments; I will be taking over as headmaster.' Snapes cold voice said. He stood in the doorway surrounded by 6 death eaters. Michelle stood in front of Sirius, knowing that Snape would kill him.

'Then we will leave.' Minerva said.

'No Minerva, if you and any of the other professors wish to live then you will stay. The school will open as usual after the New Year for pure blooded students only and you will all teach them. They are the dark lord's wishes.' Snape said moving into the room, looking at each one of them in turn. Michelle looked around to think of a way to get Sirius out of there. She handed him the key to her quarters and created a diversion so he could escape. Shell stepped out from the crowd.

She took out her wand, shouting 'Experimenta' hitting Snape and knocking him backwards. Sirius ran, pausing to watch as Carrow cast the curiatus curse on Shell, she fell to the ground in agony, the pain blinding her.

'Stop this!' Severus shouted. 'I will deal with this in my office.' He smoothed over his hair and robes. Minerva and the other professors looked on, as Dolov and Carrow picked up the flayling body. Shell was placed in the chair opposite the head masters, she noticed that the portrait behind it had a now sleeping Dumbledore inside. He is really gone. She thought, sadness running through her. Snape entered, telling the other death eaters to leave. He walked over and behind the desk, sitting opposite her.

'I don't believe you!' Shell said, shocking herself a little.

'What?' He said. Looking at her; disbelievingly.

'I don't believe you have turned on us, I won't believe it Severus. Your lies may fool everyone else, but I know that deep inside this is a cover.' She said. He laughed mockingly at her.

'You foolish mudblood girl, do you honestly think I can lie to one of the most powerful wizards of all time? You are more stupid and more pathetic than you sound.' The words stung him as much as they stung her. 'It was all a front, I needed to gain people's confidence, and look how stupidly you all fell for it.' He spat.

'I may be foolish Severus, but I know what I see.' She stood, she flinched at the pain she still felt across her chest. 'How quickly you forget Severus, you parentage is hardly pure after all.' She left the room, clutching her sides in pain. He let her go she thought he was still on their side. Snape looked at his hands and cursed, the warm feeling inside him panged at the thought of how she above everyone still trusted him. What had he done to deserve her unwavering support.

She struggled down to the dungeons where her quarters were, and tapped on the door. Minerva flung it open and grabbed her.

'Sirius, help' she whispered. HE came out from the bed room, stricken with worry as he helped her on to the sofa.

'My god girl, what has he done to you' Minerva said moving the hair from her face.

'I'll kill him, I'll kill them all!' Sirius shouted, grabbing his wand.

'Stop! Sirius stop, he did nothing. He just spoke to me, he never touched me.' She said gasping. 'I think I have bust a rib, Minerva please fetch madam pompfry for me.'

'Of course dear, I'll be back soon.' She said leaving.

'You were foolish! What if Carrow had cast a killing curse, you would have died to save my worthless ass.' Sirius said sitting next to her.

'Shut up, I knew she wouldn't. Besides it was worth it seeing Snape fly across the room.' She said smiling. 'Your ass is not worthless either, we need you.' He grinned from where he was sat. Shell closed her eyes, not opening them until Madam Pompfrey arrived and left after giving her a tonic. The days leading up to the start of term were quiet the professors moved between each other's quarters and the remaining students were sent home. Sirius stayed in Michelle's quarters and they were not disturbed, keeping her theories to herself as neither Sirius nor the others would entertain her ideas of Severus' innocence.

The day of the start of term came around, Shell looked at her reflection in the mirror, she had no colour and had lost weight. She wore her black skirt and blouse and her bed me heels, this day was one she needed confidence.

'Well it's safe to say if you were my teacher I'd hang on your every word. Sirius said looking at her from the doorway. Shell smiled, the last week or so had been strange Sirius kept his distance at first. She appreciated having him there; it was like having a roommate. She spent her time getting lessons prepared, he never once interrupted.

'Thank Sirius, just make sure you stay out of the way, I'll bring food down later after class.' She said winking at him.

'It's true, you look beautiful. Cheers for the food, don't get yourself into trouble though.' He said sitting on one of the desks.

'Just stay hidden, the last thing we need is you making a guest appearance in class.' She said. 'The first meeting is tonight, we need some ideas.' She said going over to him, she stroked his face.

'What?' He said, touching her hand.

'You need a shave, badly.' She said, smiling pinching his cheek.

He prentended to look hurt, as she left. He was a fool and he knew it, if things had been different.

Michelle went up to breakfast, she walked into the great hall, all the students were quiet and the atmosphere could be cut with a knife. She walked over to the staff table and sat between Dolov and Hagrid, Snape stood to make an annoucment.

'Students, you are the select few returning to Hogwarts this year. Staffing will be as before, but in addition I would like to introduce Dolov, the Carrow twins and Feyback who will be here to keep order and make sure the dark lords wishes are carried out.' He looked around the room, the only table listening with bated breath was the Slythern table. 'The quidditch season will continue as planned, Madam Hooch however is no longer with us so I would like Professor Winters to take over, she will be assited by Dolov.' Dolov clapped a hand on Michelle's back making her wince with pain. Severus continued.

'Students I tell you now that any revolt would be futile and end in either being expelled or worse, the dark lord insists that no one is to consort with dirty mudbloods or other such creatures. Is this understood?' He asked scanning the room. The death eaters laughed hard, looking at the terrified faces. A girl on the Gryffindor table began to sob, Michelle stood scraping her chair noisily. She went over and comforted the child, ignoring the angry looks from the others. Greyback approached them, sniffing in Michelle's scent.

'This one likes dog.' He said aloud, Carrow looked angrily at her. 'Is the dog still here, you know wolf is much more entertaining.' He said laughing as she flinched under his hand.

'That is enough, the dark lord specified that all staff were to be left un harmed or to be punished by me as I saw fit. Unless you wish to go against the dark lord then I suggest you leave the professors alone.' He said. Greyback looked at her curiously.

'Later my lady.' He said, looking back at a furious Snape.

'Now classes everyone!' Snape shouted.

The students and staff disbursed, Shell took a group of first years to the dungeons for her first

Lesson, she closed the class room door once all the student were inside and began to discuss the the students fears. She tried her hardest to calm them, they were very afraid. Sirius sat in the next room listening to her as she told the students she would protect them, he knew she meant every word. After classes had finished for the day, she overheard a 5th year boy speaking about a 2nd year being in detention with Carrow. Shell went to the detention room, she found Carrow.

'What the hell are you doing?' Shell said shoving the dark wizard to one side and picking up the unconscious child from the floor.

'What the fuck has it go to do with you?' Carrow said pointing her wand at Michelle.

'It has everything to do with me, I'm sure the dark lord would love to know that you are tourchering his followers.' Shell said ignoring the wand waving. She left the room, her heart pounding, knowing Carrow would not let this lie. She carried the child to the hospital wing, finding Madam Pomfrey extremely busy.

'My goodness is there an epidemic?' Shell said looking around at all the full beds and sobbing children.

'Well if you can call those callus death eaters an epidemic then yes, bites, curses, I'm praying there will be no deaths, shell dear.' The nurse said.

'I've had enough of this, I'll be back soon.' Shell said putting down the child and pulling out her wand. She stormed up to the headmaster's office, bursting through the door.

'SNAPE!' She shouted, slamming the door behind her.

'Professor Winter's i am to be addressed by my title, I expect to be treated with respect.' Snape retorted. Shell was about to tell him where he could shove his respect, when she looked and noticed he was not alone.

'Yes headmaster.' She said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

'The cruciatus curse should cure her disrespectful behaviour Severus.' A cold high voice said from the side of her.

'Yes my lord, I will deal with her later. I must now attend to our little problem.' Snape said, not taking his eyes from the dark lord.

'You!' Voldermort said pointing a boney finger at Michelle. 'Here, now.' He hissed.

Michelle looked at Severus, who stood cold and calm. The panic began to rise in her, she thought of her nephew and of the time she had spent with Severus. She then thought of Sirius and how if felt when he kissed her, as she approached the dark lord.

'Yes sir?' Shell said her voice shaking slightly, she noticed Severus move closer to them also. The snake like creature moved closer to her putting his face close to hers, moving not towards her face but into her hair.

'I think I will let Dolov have you, he has asked. I think this will be a suitable punishment for your behaviour.' He said, the corner of his slit like mouth creeping into a smile.

'No! Severus please don't!' She said, horror filling her at the thought.

'Haha, what an idea my lord? The pleading is amusing to watch, but if I can advise you, Miss Winters is, shall we say , a prize that should be awarded when he proves himself more?' Snape said, not looking at her. Try hard not to lose his cool, keeping his mind even and blank.

'As always Severus you are a trusted adviser, you are correct Dolov is new and needs to be tested. Well Miss Winters I believe Severus will find a suitable punishment for you.' He mused, looking carefully at Michelle before turning back to Severus.


	16. Chapter 16

Michelle didn't dare take a breath until she left the headmasters office, she absentmindedly made her way to the staffroom.

'My dear, you're as white as a sheet, what on Earth has happened.' Professor Flitwick said rushing to her and plopping her into a seat.

'I… I just barged into Dumbledore's office and…Voldemort was there.' That was enough the room went black and she fainted. She came round, lying on the floor. Minerva was waving her hat fanning her to wake her.

'Oh I'm so sorry, help me up.' Shell said, she took Minerva's hand as the door burst open.

'Where's Shell?' Sirius said, he spotted her being helped up and rushed to her side.

'What are you doing here? I told you to stay in my room.' Shell said, trying to stand up straight but feeling giddy again. Sirius put his arm round her waist to steady her.

'I can't sit in your room hiding when Peeves comes in telling me you'd collapsed.' Sirius said, he sat her in the chair and kneeled in front of her.

'Sirius, go back before anyone sees you, please.' She said, touching his worried face gently.

Sirius was thrown several feet; hitting the back wall of the staff room. Shell and the other staff took out there wands pointing them at the doorway, where Snape stood. Shell ran to Sirius, leaning in front of him as Snape approached wand held out ignoring the teachers.

'Move Michelle, now!' Snape shouted.

'You'll have to kill me first, don't you dare doubt me.' She blasted; Snape felt something inside him snap. She loves Sirius still, after everything he has done to hurt her.

'Oh I don't doubt you, you love for him will no doubt protect this worthless mongrel. He is gone before sunset or he will die.' Snape said striding out. Shell turned to Sirius who was unconscious; she stroked the hair from his eyes. The teachers helped her move him back to her quarters, Minerva stayed and waited to speak with her. Shell settled Sirius into her bed, and went to speak with Minerva.

'How is he?' Minerva said, looking concerned.

'Still unconscious I'm going to get Madam Pomfrey.' She said wrapping her cardie around her.

'Wait, I…I think maybe you were right about Severus, how he looked in the staff room. I don't believe he has turned against us.' Minerva said. Shell shook her head.

'Oh he's turned, look at the way her treated Sirius. I was wrong.' She said.

'I think he was jealous, the way he looked when you said he would have to kill you to get to Sirius. He looked broken.' Minerva said. Looking seriously at her.

'Jealous? Of what? Minerva we need to get Sirius out of here quickly, that mad man will kill him.' Shell said trying to ignore what Minerva was saying, that would have to be something she would have to think about at a later date. Shell ran to the hospital wing to find Madam Pomfrey who was attending to the cursed children.

'Madam Pomfrey, please can you come and have a look at someone for me. It is a matter of urgency.' She said following the school nurse around as she worked.

'My dear, explain the problem and I will try to help but the children must take priority.' She said matter of factly.

'I understand, it is a friend of mine, an animangus he was cursed and is unconscious. I need to get him out of here as soon as possible. Please what can I do to make him at least fit for travelling, without Dumbledore I don't know what else to do.' Michelle said tears escaping.

'I see, here, this potion will be required to be given every 4 hours for 3 days. After which the curse should be lifted unless it is true dark magic, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.' She said handing Shell the small bottle of potion and a miniature spoon. Shell ran back to her quarters as fast as she could and found Minerva keeping a visual over Sirius, Shell administered the first spoonful of potion and replaced the stopper. She walked over to the window and looked out at the darkening sky.

'We are running out of time, how can we get him out of here and care for him at the same time?' She said, putting her head in her hands and sobbing. She was startled but a scratching at the window, there was a dull grey owl scratching menacingly with a large roll of parchment attached to its leg. Shell carefully opened the window and allowed the owl in, it dropped the parchment and made off back out of the window. Shell unrolled the parchment and laughed, Minerva looked at her like she had gone mad.

'Look, it's the Maurders map, after all these years. 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.' Shell said a grin still on her face.

'Who sent it? It may be a trap.' Minerva said looking out of the window and watching the owl fly off into the darkness.

'We have to risk it, Snape will kill him otherwise. Look there is an exit from the castle which leads to the Shrieking Shack, if we take him down there then I can look after him and stay here, it's unlikely that Snape knows of this shortcut.' Shell said, she began packing up things into a bag.

'I see one big problem, the size of him and the size of you, you'll never carry him.' Minerva said looking at her doubtfully.

'All I ask is that you keep the coast clear, please keep Snape and the others away so I can try.' Shell pleaded.

'Of course, I'll notify the others. Give us 10 minutes to get into place, Snape will be coming soon so you have to hurry.' Minerva said, before leaving. Shell went over to a still sleeping Sirius and gently stroked his head.

'Now you need to help me, we're going on a little trip.' She said, his eyes flickering momentarily as if her heard. Michelle pulled him up and began making her way to the main entrance, he was very heavy for her but she managed and he moved to help where he could. She made it out to the whomping willow, she stopped looking at the thrashing branches of the tree.

'This is impossible.' Shell sighed.

'Touch the…' Sirius whispered.

'Touch what honey?' She softly, was struggling to hold him up.

'The knot on the side be careful.' He said, opening his eyes a little. She set him down out of reach of the tree but close enough to the tree so she could help him through. She paused looking at branches, and slowly progressed forward. Branches were thrashing at her forcing her to jump this way and that. SMACK! One hit her forcefully on the side sending her flying towards the tree; she struggled up and made a run for the knot, hitting it forcefully before collapsing next to it. She closed her eyes wincing at the pain, then looked around. The tree was calm, but she had no idea for how long. Taking a deep breath, she ran to Sirius, wrapping his arm around her and hoisting him up as best as she could. They staggered to the hole in the tree and went down. The tunnel seemed to go on for miles before they reached the run down wooden house. She found an old mattress and laid Sirius down on it, he touched her as she went to move away. She flinched, as he pulled away looking at his now blood stained hand.

'Shell you're bleeding!' He said trying to sit up, but failing and flopping back down.

'It's nothing, just a graze.' She said pulling away. 'I'll be back as soon as I can with supplies, don't worry okay, and please stay hidden.' She said brushing the hair from over his. He smiled softly.

'Thank you, I owe you my life.' He said, as he lost consciousness again. Shell kissed his forehead, before making her way back to the castle. Minerva was waiting for her.

'Michelle, Snape is waiting for you in your office.' Minerva said gravely. 'We'll come with you.' She added.

'No Minerva, you shouldn't have any part in this. Please I'll come to the staff room as soon as we're finished.' Shell said dismissively. If Snape was going to kill her, then the other staff should not be implicated. Shell walked down to her office and pushed open the door, inside the classroom was lit up, outside was now in darkness.

'Headmaster?' Michelle called out, from the door of her quarters Snape came out.

'Miss Winters, have you disposed of the dog?' He said coldly.

'I have sent Sirius somewhere safe away from you if that is what you mean.' She said equally as coldly.

'Huh, that is a shame nothing would have given me more pleasure in killing him. My time will come I feel.' He said, noticing the blood covered shirt she wore.

'Yes head master.' She said sarcastically.

'What have you done to yourself?' He said indicating the wound on her side.

'Don't fake concern for me, it's nothing there is a hospital wing of cursed children you should be more concerned about.' She spat, holding her side. 'Has anything about you ever been sincere?' She thought back to the evening they used to spend together and the best Christmas she'd had. He approached her, raising his hand moving the open buttons of her blouse. He held up the locket he had brought her, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over his family crest.

'In life we all make decisions, with Lily I made the wrong one and that has cost me my right to choose which path I take. I know how much you hate me how much everyone does, but you'll get your justice.' He said sadly. Shell reached out and touched his cheek softly.

'I don't hate you, I can see into those eyes. That light is getting stronger…' she said tailing off as their lips met softly, he breathed in closing his eyes; the kiss was everything he imagined. Her heart raced as he intensified the kiss holding her head to his, this was the last thing had expected to find him still human inside. He pulled back from their embrace, looking at her suspiciously.

'Is this to try and salvage Sirius' life, to try and manipulate me?' He spat, how could she truly want to kiss him when she has Sirius in her heart. Shell looked back at him her heart sinking, she shook her head.

'Unlike you, what I feel is what I show, no hidden agenda, and no lies. You may not believe this Severus but I care for you, a lot.'


	17. Chapter 17

The mood was certainly broken, she looked at him horrified. She had no intention of kiising him, especially after how he had treated Sirius, but it had been how she felt thinking back over there time at Spinners End. No matter what had happened she had to hold on to those memories, he was real then he had to have been. He looked at her hurt expresson, he was just as much of a fool as Sirius. Why did he doubt her when even when he had killed Dumbledore she hadn't doubted him, he'd made a mistake yet again.

'Let me look at your wounds.' He said, the mask back in place.

'it doesn't matter, it will heal.' She said. Protectively touching her side.

'Let me see, that is an order.' He said less harsh.

'Fine.' She said undoing her blouse and taking it off to reveal the cut which covered her ribs and stomach. Snape looked at her beautiful body, her heaving breasts inside her bra. He's never seen a woman like this before, but he had to focus, she was still bleeding.

'Did the whomping willow do this?' He asked, trying to keep his voice even as he traced the wound gentley with his finger.

'No, I fell off my broom. I was practising earlier today for tomorrows match.' She said trying to sound even. He of course knew she was lying to protect the dog.

'I see.' He said taking out his wand, she watched his carefully waving his wand over her cuts. As the mended together he was careful not to catch her gaze or look at those breasts if he did he'd be unable to keep control.

'Thank you.' She said once he had finished, he washed his hands which were stained slightly with her blood. He went to leave when she stopped him by saying his name.

'Serverus.' She called after him, he turned to look at her.

'Yes Miss Winters.' He said, watching as she put on a t shirt. She approached him, touching him lightly on the arm.

'I kissed you because it is what I've been wanting to do since I came to your house, no other reason. I meant what I said, I care about you.' She said. Her heart was jumping out of her chest at being so close to him. He looked at her beautiful blue eyes, all he wanted in the world was to kiss her again, to tell her he felt the same. But he couldn't, to do so would not only sign her death warrant but his own also. So he did what he had to, he stayed emotionless and left, leaving her standing in the doorway watching him leave. He never turned around to see the tears she was probably shedding, or the broken look on her face, similar to the one he had when Lily had left him. Shell watched the black robes trail behind him as he stalked down the corridor. She was the fool now, putting all her cards on the table, he had obviously made his choice and she would have to live with that. After telling the other staff she was fine and was going to visit Sirius, she packed a few things and went to the shrieking shack. She found him asleep, which suited her. She looked out of the window towards Hogwarts, a place she had come to love, but now wished to be far away from. She looked back at a stirring Sirius and went to his side.

'How are you?' She said putting a hand on his forehead to test his temperature.

'Feeling a little better, and you?' He said sittng up a little bit.

'Fine, here take this.' She said handing him a spoonful of potion.

'Yuck!' He said swallowing it. He looked at her a noticed she'd been crying.

'What's wrong? You look so sad.' He said taking her hand in his.

'I'm fine, just worn out. There is food in the bag here, and water. I am going to help Madam Pomfrey this evening as the Carrow's have been busy cursing the students.' She said standing, she didn't feel like questions tonight.

'I want you to leave.' He said sitting upright. 'I've had time to think and I think you should leave with me, we can make a fresh start together. As a couple.' He said looking at her expectantly.

'Sirius, I love you…but like a best friend. I care for you so much, but we had our chance and right now I can't think straight or see past everything that's happened. She said, tears falling again.

'I think I love you though, the thought of not being with you. I hate it. You would have given your life for me, surely you can learn to love me.' He begged.

'Sirius please, I can't do this, not now!' She said. She left the shack and went back to the school.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning Shell woke with a start. The clock next to her bed hitting her in the head every few seconds, she switched it off and got up. Quidditch match to referee today she thought, she washed and got into her white quidditch trousers and her Gryffindor top and made her way down to the pitch. The students had gathered, as had the staff, she led out Gryffindor and Dolov led out Slytherin.

'May the best team win Princess?' Dolov said kissing the top of her hand. She pulled it away before he could make contact and took off on her broom. The game began and Slytherin went 10 points into the lead, the slytherin beaters knocking out the Gryffindor seeker. Shell blew her whistle, and met Dolov in front of Snape.

'For god sake, that was completely illegal!' She shouted towards Snape.

'Dolov I do believe that it would aid both teams if you're team would refrain from hospitalising anymore Gryffindor players, I do sympathise but the game would have to be cancelled if they lose anymore.' Snape said ignoring the foot stamping from Michelle.

'I see Severus; I will make sure that my team only play fair. Cher.' He said nodding to Michelle.

'Pffft! Make sure you do.' Shell said kicking off from the ground knocking dirt up into Dolov's face.

The match continued, Gryffindor equalised, and then Slytherin went back into the lead forcing Shell to talk the team into playing harder. Gryffindor took the lead again 40 points clear, then 50 points, 60 points…then bam. The Gryffindor seeking hit the floor again, Shell landed next to her, checking her pulse as Dolov landed to.

'I do hope she's okay?' Dolov said smirking to the rest of the team who had gathered.

'Fuck you Dolov.' She said squaring up to him.

'I bet you'd like to bitch.' He said, touching her breast. She slapped his hand away. Severus sat in the box watching on, Minerva joined him.

'Severus you have to stop this, if one of the students doesn't get hurt chances are Michelle will.' Minerva pleaded, Severus carried on watching silently. He knew if he intervened it would be more than his life was worth. Dolov laughed hard at Shell's reaction to his touch.

'Touch me again and you'll pay' she said, keeping herself in front of the students.

'Ha-ha! I'll touch who and what I like, I only answer to the dark lord.' He shouted.

'Arrogant prick!' She said turning towards the stands. She felt an excruciating pain across the side of her face as she fell to the ground. He had struck her with the back of his hand, forcing her on the dirt. Minerva jumped up in the stands.

'What are you doing Severus, he's hurting her.' Minerva shouted. He said nothing, his insides sqwerming wanting to rip Dolov limb from limb. He would have his time for revenge when the war began, he would hunt him down and kill him he thought.

Shell stood, the shocked faces of the children looking at her, she could feel the heat on her face where he had hit her. She picked up her broom, glancing at the stands to where Severus stood emotionless.

'I'll replace our seeker, Dolov I suggest you do the same to make it fairer.' She said to the smug death eater. He looked on at her as she kicked off from the ground, laughing with Carrow at how he had put her in her place. He kicked off from the ground and the match carried on, Shell passed close to the Headmasters box.

'Miss Winters, what are you doing?' Severus said as she approached.

'Headmaster, with all due respect, it is nothing to do with you!' She said, taking off again. She flew around to Dolov's side; she spotted the snitch and sped off after it. He was hot on her tail, swerving in and out between the Gryffindor players, she reached out to grab it as Dolov shoulder barged her hard knocking her spinning into another player. She regained her control, and went after Dolov. She caught him, ducking underneath him pulling the back of his broom out from under him making him loose his balance. He grabbed on to her broom as he left go of his making her loose height, he clambered on grabbing her by her hair. She gripped on to her broom with both legs, watching almost in slow motion as the snitch buzzed past her nose. She grabbed it with her free hand, making Dolov release her hair and snatch it from her. The landed seconds later, the stadium in silence, as the headmaster approached the two stand in seekers.

'The snitch! Now!' Snape shouted, holding out his hand. Dolov handed Snape who then handed it to Shell.

'Gryffindor have the snitch so 150 points to them.' He said there was a cheer from the crowd. 'However I take 100 points, for misconduct of their seeker.'

'What?' Shell said turning to Snape and a grinning Dolov.

'You still win Miss Winters but you must face consequences for you actions.' Snape said looking at her closely for the first time noticing the bruise rapidly appearing on her face.

'I see so I win, but get chastised in the process.' She said watching Dolov and the other death eaters laughing. She took a deep breath as Dolov and Snape began conversing.

'Dolov!' She said, he turned as did the others. Shell put her hands on his shoulders, smiling up at him as f to kiss him, he closed his eyes ready. She lifted her knee and struck him in the balls making his curse out loud and fall to the ground clutching himself in pain. The others looked on; she saw a smile creep over Minerva and the others staffs faces. She walked away the rest of the Quidditch team following her closely.

**A.N. Hi guys, sorry I'm not great at action scenes. Hope you're enjoying it all so far, only a short chapter here. Long ones coming up. Cheers for reviewing guys your messages have been great.**


	19. Chapter 19

Michelle spent the next few days in hiding, not because of the repercussions from kneeing Dolov in the balls but because of the confusion she felt towards Severus. She had been pretty sure of their bond which had developed over Christmas at Spinners End, even the kiss had been sincere or so she thought. However, she still felt this nagging feeling inside her. She understood the issue with the dark lord, he was his servant and there was no way around it until the end. There was something about him that made her heart pound, not to mention her head spin when they were in touching distance, but he had stood there and watch Dolov hit her. This lack of reaction being part the reason she threw caution to the wind and kept provoking the situation with Dolov, and Severus had sided with him, chastising her for giving as good as she got. Her head was hurting just thinking about it, fresh air was what she craved, so she got her thick coat on and warm boots and left her quarters.

She passed no one throughout the corridors, all students were too afraid and the other staff took turns staying in the common rooms to keep them all safe. She opened the heavy wooden doors and stepped outside, the cold icy air taking her breath, she'd been to visit Sirius on a daily basis, but as he was nearly all better she was going to leave it tonight. She walked silently down the school path that led to Hagrid hut, his place was in darkness as he had been banished from the school. She approached the entrance to the forbidden forest looking at the darkness and glanced back towards the castle. The castle could have been out of use for all you could tell, the gloomy surroundings giving the once bustling Hogwarts a Halloween sort of feeling. A tear escaped as she thought about how the place had looked when Dumbledore had been here, how one man could make the place seem safe and indestructible. She shook her head and carried on walking, the great lake seemed dead as well, the ripples from the surfacing creatures missing, leaving it calm. Michelle must have been looking over the great lake for some time as she didn't notice the soft footfalls behind her.

'Professor Winters?' A soft fairy like voice said. Shell spun round.

'Yes.' She said her voice quivering slightly at the hooded figure.

'I'm sorry to startle you; I'm Tonks we met briefly at an order meeting. I need to speak with you.' The girl removed her hood and Shell recognised her as Remus Lupins girlfriend.

'Oh Tonks, is everything okay? Since Dumbledore died we haven't really seen each other.' Shell said so many questions she had for the young witch.

'Everything is as well as can be expected. Remus and I are married and expecting our first baby, oh Miss Winters if only Dumbledore could have been here to see…' She was interrupted by and explosion from the school, making them both jump. They looked at each other wands out; they ran as fast as they could towards the castle. There were hooded figures walking along the grass leading to the wooden entrance that Michelle had just exited. Tonks and Shell moved swiftly out of sight as much as possible, using the shadows for cover.

'Tonks you should go and warn the rest of the order, I think Hogwarts is under attack.' Shell said her voice quivering again with fear.

'Yes, I will be back soon.' She said apparating straightaway.

Shell ran around to the Quidditch pitch entrance and unlocked the doors, making sure she wasn't seen she made her way to the dungeons; she had to warn the sleeping students without panicking them. The screams from the slytherin dormitory was audible from the changing rooms, Shell gave the password and entered. The students looked terrified, she looked around the room realising everyone was okay, upset but at least uninjured.

'Listen to me carefully everyone.' Shell started, the sobbing students tried to hush to look at her. 'I believe the castle is under attack, now if you listen to me carefully we will all be fine. Now slytherin students in year 6 and bellow I want you to gather all blankets and food and wands and I want you to make you way to the Quidditch changing rooms. I need two 7th year students to organise this. The rest of you 7th years I want you to have your wands out and ready, I will send the other houses down here and I want you to direct them safely and quietly to the changing rooms do you understand me.' Shell said, the students seemed in shock but understood.

'Professor? What do we do when everyone is down here?' A 7th year girl asked. Shell walked over and put her hands on the child's shoulders.

'You hide, along with everyone else. You stay quiet, most importantly you don't open the door for anyone, I will send down some portrait occupants to help with that. I won't be coming with you okay, so please even if you hear me or anyone else you keep this door locked once the last students are in. Do you promise me?' She said, looking around the room at the terrified faces.

'Yes Miss.' they whispered in unison.

Shell left the dorm room, taking a deep breath before making her way to the Hufflepuff common room. More explosions sounded from outside the castle, she could hear the wooden doors being pounded, but they seemed to be holding on. Michelle ran up the stairs, to the second floor.

'Flesh eating worms' she said, the statue looked at her suspiciously as she twisted round to gain Shell entry. Minerva already had the children up and carrying blankets.

'Oh Shell.' She said running to Shell's side.

'Minerva, listen to me carefully I have found a hiding place for the students. Get some of your 7th years to lead them carefully to the dungeons. They will be safe in the Quidditch changing rooms, Minerva once the students are in could you watch them until everyone is in and then put an enchantment on the door so no-one can get in.' Michelle said, gripping the older professor's hand, struggling to hold herself together.

'Of course, it's begun hasn't it?' Minerva said her face white as a sheet.

'Yes, the students safety is our main priority, we have to keep in control for their sakes.' Shell said, as much to herself as Minerva. The older professor nodded, and then began taking control of the Hufflepuff students. Shell left and made her way to Ravenclaw.

'Miss Winters.' A voice said from behind. Shell turned.

'Professor Sprout…' Shell started as they were interrupted by another explosion.

'I've packed the students up we've joined with Professor Flitwick and the Gryffindor's and they are making their way down to the dungeons, Helga's ghost has been spreading the word of the evacuation.' The short plump woman said.

'That's great, okay well, get yourselves down there too. Put up as many enchantments from inside as you can, but please don't let anyone in.' Shell said. 'Even if I'm outside begging to be let in, once inside you stay there until you can be sure it's all over.' Shell said re-iterating that they were to stay alone. Michelle ducked into the nearby classroom to catch her breath, making a mental note of everything that needed to be done. Her gaze was drawn to a nearby window and a bright light outside. She looked out at the trampled on grass, to her horror she saw giants and what looked like inferi pacing backwards and forwards. She looked beyond them to the Whopping willow, a feeling of dread and fear filled her thinking of the blissfully unaware Sirius. That was it Shell turn tailed and ran as fast as she could to the courtyard exit, dodging the inferi grappling at her trying to catch old of her. It was then she was knocked hard to the ground, her head spinning with pain. Light flashed from behind her as she struggled to keep conscious. She reached out and grabbed her wand and began throwing curses around her at the inferi who were closing in around her and her saviour. The hooded figure grabbed her arm pulling her alone the stone paved courtyard, down towards the boat yard. Shell pulled hard on the arm that held her making them both unsteady. As she fell to the floor, the light from the fire outside the castle lit up the face of her hooded hero.

'Severus' she said hardly breathing. He took his hood off and knelt down beside her.

'You must get out of here, the dark lord is coming he is waiting for Potter.' He said the fear in his voice apparent.

'I can't leave the students, the staff. I'll fight with the order, please let me go.' She begged, the idea of hiding until it was over not even an option.

'Michelle please, do as I ask, you were right I was never on the dark lords side. I will fight for you all, but mostly for you, I love…' He stopped, looking around him. Shell saw a figure running up the hill, a hooded figure.

'Dolov!' Severus said, putting his hood back on and giving chase. Shell stood and followed, unable to keep up with the men she changed course spotting the auroras beginning to arrive. One by one they popped from nowhere each looking as petrified as the next. Shell approached Remus and Tonks.

'Tonks, you must leave. Remus makes her see sense!' Shell pleaded thinking of the unborn baby.

'I have tried but she won't listen.' Remus said taking Tonks by the hand.

'If we die, we die together.' She said, as he kissed her hand.

'No one is going to die. I have seen inferi, giants and what look like vampires. The students are safe for now, but we must stop them from entering the castle. Severus say's that the dark lord is on his way to meet with Harry. It is up to us to take care of the rest of the creatures. For the sake of the students. I've not been able to get to Sirius, I think he will be best kept out of it; if I try to get to him I may lead them to him.' She said, breathing deeply, being vidulent as to who was listening. The arrival of the aurous had not gone unnoticed. The inferi had begun making their way towards the group of wizards and witches.

'Come now, let's split up and take out as many as we can. Remus, Tonks, Hodge you three get rid of the two trolls that are trying to break the door in, they mustn't gain entry to the castle.' A tall black wizard commanded. Shell went off towards the castle destroying and disabling as many inferi as possible on the way.

**A/N: Okay am sorry if all this is a bit rubbish as I said before I'm not good with action scenes but bear with me hopefully it won't be too bad. Cheers for putting up with my horrid technical issues, hopefully they are all sorted now and we're on track. Thanks for reviews and messages great to know you're enjoying it.**


	20. Chapter 20

Michelle reached the greenhouse doors and broke in hoping that she wasn't seen, once inside she stopped and caught her breath. She spotted placed on the side a selection of knives, she placed three into her belt in case she lost her wand. She made her way back towards the castle and managed to get in, at the back of the kitchen she found the house elves looking lost and unsure of what to, the way they had looked since Dumbledore had been killed.

'Guys, come here.' She hugged them in a group, making them cower a little obviously not understanding what she had meant to do.

'Listen, I can't ask you to fight with us if you do not wish to. Voldemort and hundreds of his followers are pounding the castle, if you wish I will free you all so you can disappear.' She said, hoping they stayed to fight, but she realise she could never ask them to.

'Professor, you are very kind as was Dumbledore and that funny curly girl. But we will protect those who have protected us, we will fight to the death for our new head master and for all the students.' One of the elves said. A tear escaped from Shells stinging eyes, one of the elves reached up and brushed it away.

'Thank you all so much, I promise once this is over, you will be freed and allowed to do as you wish' She said, brushing away more tears. The back door rattled as if someone was trying to open it making Shell jump. She looked at the door, and then to the elves. The smallest of the group apparated and returned a second later.

'It is master Black.' He said bowing to Shell.

'Sirius!' She said, her heart pounding as she ran to the back door. The door burst open and she flung her arms around him, holding him so tightly that her imprint may have been left on his skin forever.

'Shell, you're safe, thank god.' He said barely a whisper. She looked at his white, sad face.

'Sirius, he's on his way, he's after Harry.' She said disparingly.

'He's already here, Snape diverted him and allowed me to escape.' He said his voice still quiet.

'What? Where is Severus now?' She said every muscle in her body tensing and her breathing stopped.

'He's still with him, the dark lord seemed to think he'd been double crossed. I owe him my life.' Sirius said.

'And you left him?' she said still in shock at this development.

'Shell he told me to find you, to protect you, to love you.' Sirius said taking her arm. She pulled away immediately.

'No! You fool Sirius!' she said pushing him as he tried to hold her again. She ran from the kitchen door, the inferi chasing her down. She dodged them as best she could, their cold slimy skin touching hers at every opportunity. She was grabbed and fell, feeling a sharp hot pain in her leg. As she looked down she screamed seeing a vampire fangs out trying to bite her. She kicked over and over managing to escape momentarily only to be pulled by her hair across the grass. Carrow pulled harder to get her to stand and face her. Shell struggled but managed to stand, she looked around her the inferi who seemed to back away from the un-hooded death eater.

'Now now, how kind fate had been to bring us together. You have taken from me something so pure and wonderful, you have tainted the only thing that I wanted and still want. I helped get rid of one obstacle 'Lily' and now I have to get rid of you.' Carrow said, grabbing Shell's throat and squeezing, her other hand still holding on tightly to Shell's hair. She mouthed something inaudible, kicking hard into the legs of the death eater knocking her off balance. Shell choked but seized the opportunity to fire a disarming spell towards the black cloaked woman.

'What the hell are you talking about Carrow? I don't have time for this.' Shell said starting to walk away.

' I love Snape, I have always loved him, and one after another you women have polluted him.' Carrow said grabbing Shell from behind and wrestleing her down to the ground.

'Voldemort is killing him and your wasting your time fighting with me!' Shell said, Carrow not releasing her.

'The dark lord has to do what is best, he will always be in my heart but that does not mean I cannot punish you.' Carrow said, tears falling from her eyes. She regained her grip on Shells neck. Shell struggled as much as she could slowly loosing strength, as she pulled her arm up to punch the death eater she felt a sharp pain in her wrist. Remembering the knives she had take, she pulled one out and plunged it into the chest of the death eater, blood feeling warm over shell's bruised skin. The shock making Carrow release her grip on Shell, the flush of air into Shells body making her gasp.

'You can't love him as I do, if you did, you would kill anyone who stopped you from keeping him alive.' Shell said pushing the leaking body from her, without a second glance Shell ran towards the Whomping Willow.

The dark and gloomy stairs and corroider seemed to take forever to get down. Shell stopped just outside of the enterance and listened for noise from within. Silence. She had to risk it, there was no other option. Shell pushed the door lightly, looking around the room where Sirius had slept it was empty. There was a shuffling noise from inside the next room. She ignored the pain in her leg and arms and carried on walking carfully so as not to make too much noise. Inside the hall way she ader her way down to the living area. Immediately noticing Harry squatting over a limp lifeless body. He looked up, looking on in horror. He moved so she could see the body. Severus.

'Severus.' She said her voice quivering her brain argueing that what she was seeing was a lie.

'He's barely alive' Harry said taking a vial and stowing it in his pocket. Shell never took her eyes of the black ones of the man she loved, she crouched down to him, taking his cold hand in hers, willing her life to flow to him.

'Michelle.' Snape said, his eyes softly looking at her.

'Severus.' She said a tear falling onto his cold hand, he closed his eyes briefly, thinking how he wished this moment would last forever. He opened them, looking at her perfect face, bruised and dirty from the battle that he could not protect her from. He squeezed her hand drawing her face closer to his.

'Sirius was meant to get you away from here, to protect you.' Severus said, struggling with the words.

'My place is with you, my place has always been with you.' She said more tears falling. He smiled.

'I love you Michelle, you have brought me peace. My guilt for Lily is gone, thanks to you. I lerned to love again, I learned to love you.' He said his eyes closing this time involuntary. Shell shook his hand to wake him.

'And I love you back, we will be together. Severus, please there must be something I can do.' Shell said hopelessly, rubbing his hand over her cheek, as he closed his eyes again. This time they did not open again. This time his whole body became limp, his face suddenly looked younger, the relief of no more pain. She sobbed hard into his robe, not letting go of his hand, his brave, selfless hand.

'Professor, Professor Winters.' A small voice said.

'Yes.' Shell said still sobbing, not really paying attention.

'We need to get out of here, the castle has been purged.' A house elf whispered as he tugged gentley on her harm.

'But I can't leave him, they might get him.' She said stroking his lifeless face.

'No Miss I will guard him, with my life miss. Please help the others.' He urged. She kissed Severus' hand gently, and told him she loved him and that they would be together soon.

She ran from the room not daring to glance back at his body knowing she would never leave if she did. The castle was aflame she noticed as the burst outside of the tree, she saw the path was clear, stepping over the bodies of various dark creatures. The good side has battled well. She sloped into the castle doors, both of which were hanging by a thread. She had no fear now, everything she feared had happened, she had lost the man she loved, nothing could hurt her now she thought as she entered the great hall. She stopped dead in her tracks, looking at the floor, the dead bodies of Tonks and Lupin holding hands tightly. Shell clamped a hand over her mouth in shock, Flitwick too was dead, her heart sank looking at her friends. Harry! She thought, running from the great hall and back outside to the front of the castle, she saw the body of Voldemort lying on the gravel half on the stone steps. Harry beside him, looking alive at least, Hermione and Ron holding each other.

The battle did not last long after the defeat of Voldemort, the other death eaters soon disappeared, the vampires following shortly after, Shell and the other survivers destroyed what was left of the other invaders. As the sun came up, an eerie silence came over the castle and gounds. Shell walked slowly down to the lake, the other teachers had released the students and they were being sent home or being looked after. Shell needed to think, or needed space so she didn't have to think.

'Michelle.' Sirius said approaching her cautiously.

'Sirius.' She said evenly, looking at him for the first time since the battle was over.

'I wanted to see how you are, they told me about Severus. I know you must bl….' He started but was cut off by her shaking her head.

'Sirius, he was dead when he started working behind Voldemort's back.' She said looking away from him feeling the tears sting her eyes. Sirius put his arm around her shoulder; he felt her sobbing but said no more. They made their way back to the castle, a muted murmur disturbing the silence. She looked into the great hall, looking at the sad faces of the student who had lost their families during the dark lord's massacre.

'Michelle dear, you should try to rest.' Minerva said, she too looked exhausted.

'I'm fine. What will happen to these students?' Shell said, looking again at the sad sea of faces.

'Oh don't worry dear; there are homes which they will be sent to. They will be fine.' Minerva said looking at them and shaking her head too.

**A/N : well guys that is the end of this story, sad I know sorry for the awful action scenes. Look out for the sequel which I will start ASAP. Cheers for all the messages and review very much appreciated. Gill**


End file.
